The Last Hunter
by JakeRoss2
Summary: The Last of the greatest Order of Hunters and the greatest threat to the magic community sets his eyes upon Jake Long, and everything he loves. 17 year old Jake Long...Review Please...COMPLETE! Storyline continued in: The Thousand Year Curse.
1. Checkmate

**American Dragon:  
****Jake Long  
****The Last Hunter **

**Prologue **

**Dragons. The protectors of the magic community respected and feared, revered and worshiped by others. These powerful beasts as well as the entire magic community live alongside humans who are unaware of their existence. Few know the existence of Dragons and magical creatures and of those few most keep a wide berth between themselves and the nearest one. However of the few who do know of them some have dedicated their lives to the complete destruction of their kind. Three of the most prominent orders the Benjiija Monks, the Huntsclan and the Arrafed Hunters… **

**However after the complete destruction of the Dark Dragon there is a new #1 threat to the magic community, a human that goes by the street name of Dark Hunter. Trained extensively under all three orders, with a life-long vendetta against all Dragons he has dedicated his life to hunting down and killing every dragon on earth. He has slain over twenty dragons, more than anyone in history. Traveling to different countries to hunt them down. He is the last of the Arrafed Hunters. And his eyes are set for America… **

**Chapter I **

Jake Long was now seventeen and viewed as the most powerful dragon in the world. He defeated the Dark Dragon when he and his minions attacked Draco Island and the Week Long War in which humans nearly discovered the existence of the magic community. It was now exactly a year and along with the entire magic community the Festival of Light was in progress. The most revered day of the year for all magic creatures it was the day that Jake Long fought the Dark Dragon by himself atop the volcano.

Jake had almost died in that battle and with the final encounter his entire personality had changed. He looked much the same, just a little taller and stronger. However his eyes betrayed him, he no longer held his childish baby eyes but now held the eyes of a man. A man who nearly lost everything including his life to save the life of those he did not know.

He sat opposite his grandfather as the two played an interesting game of Chess. In the year that had passed since Jake had tried his best to step out of his boyish and childish routine and finally accept his duties with responsibility as well as maturity. His grandfather and entire family had commended him much in the year that had passed and much had changed.

Jake closed his eyes as he tried to foresee Lao Shi's moves. Although he was a dragon and no oracle he still could allow his brain to logically and mentally see his opponent's moves before they occurred. His eyes snapped open instantly as he permitted his grandfather to make his move. The older dragon smiled smugly as his bishop stood in the eating position of Jake's king, "Check,"

Jake nodded and chewed on his lower-lip he leaned over the board to move his pawn into position, "checkmate,"

Lao-Shi looked shocked at the board in shock, "How can that be? You cannot have a king in checkmate with a simple pawn," then the older dragon looked at the board more carefully, "oh my," he muttered as he realized that no matter what move he now made his king would still be in checkmate as a rook, a bishop and a knight all stood poised for the king's move, "aaya, you are doing well young dragon, you have much wisdom,"

Jake bowed in respect, "thank you master,"

Fu Dog entered the room, "Heya Jake boy, how bout you and I do some scouting before the Evening Festival, I think your Rosie's gonna look splendid tonight,"

Jake couldn't resist a wry smile he was much more mature for his age sure, but still his true age sometimes shone forth, he laughed, "Alright Fu, a quick look around couldn't hurt, besides who could actually be causing trouble on the Festival of Light, it was this day a year ago that I finally put a stop to the Week Long War with all dark magic creatures. Trigon was powerful, but in the end I bested him." His eyes were distant and the older more mature Jake returned, "Time to do some scouting,"

With that the young dragon abandoned his human form and burst into the all-powerful form of the American Dragon, the most powerful of all dragons. His muscles were ripped, his entire dragon form pushed to the maximum in muscle capacity. Fu Dog climbed onto Jake's back and nodded enthusiastically, "wheneva you're ready Jake," With a sudden flutter of his wings the dragon flew out of the building "whoa, whoa," Fu Dog managed to sputter as he was pulled into the same speed as Jake and into the afternoon air of New York City.

* * *

Lao Shi watched as his grandson flapped his powerful wings and soared into the high skies of New York City. Four years prior when Jake had been first introduced into his heritage he was at first enthused beyond compare. As the time progressed Jake had begun to lose his enthusiasm and gain much resentment to his duties to the magic community. 

The three years after that the old Chinese Dragon had taught Jake all that he knew and all that he exercised now; wisdom, power, justice, brilliance. However he still had his boyish and childish attitude when it came to his duties, never taking them seriously, being too overly confident. That had all changed in the last year of Jake's training-after his six and last battle with the Dark Dragon.

Lao Shi sighed although he was very impressed with Jake's growth, progress, maturity and newfound wisdom the price was too much to pay in his eyes. Jake no longer saw the need for all his skateboarding and all the things that teenagers his age were into. He was much more mature that his grandfather wanted him, and Lao Shi feared that this would have a very negative impact on his growth emotionally and his stability in future years.

The only reason that Jake had defeated the Dark Dragon was because he had a powerful motivating force, the death of his father. Jake's father had been one of the fifteen human casualties in the war. And was killed by the Dark Dragon himself. Almost every close friend and family member of Jake was captured, tortured or worse. Including Lao Shi. These were the factors that molded Jake's strength and character and gave him the motivation to defeat the Dark Dragon.

Lao Shi looked to the setting sun the signal of the First Roar, the start of Jake's fight with the Dark Dragon exactly one-year prior and the start of the Evening Festival.

* * *

**XXX  
Author's Note:**

**My First American Dragon Fanfic. Let me know if you think I should continue or if just to scrap. Need feedback.**

**Jake Ross2**


	2. Interruption

**Chapter II**

"Dragons," spat the Huntsman as he aimed his hunts-staff at the American Dragon that flew high overhead; a ball of green energy shot out of it making its way quickly toward the unsuspecting dragon.

Five hunters stood behind him with his newest apprentice the Huntsboy standing a few steps beside him.

The Huntsclan had to expand in the past two years after the departure of the Huntsgirl and the rising power of the even more powerful American Dragon.

The Huntsman looked in shock as the American Dragon twisted at the last moment avoiding being hit his trajectory changed as he now plummeted toward them.

"Ah," muttered the Huntsman, "battle positions everyone!"

The Huntsboy sneered, "One dragon and an Animal Guardian against seven of us should be no challenge,"

"Never underestimate the strength of a Dragon," rebuked the Huntsman as he crouched in attack position, "especially the strength of the American Dragon,"

* * *

Jake landed lightly between the seven members of the Huntsclan as Fu Dog leapt off his back, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he said cracking his knuckles loudly, "either way you better make your decision quick or I may make it for you,"

"Not so fast dragon," said the Huntsman as he aimed his hunts-staff at the young dragon, all seven weapons were now aimed at the dragon, however he did not look intimidated or in the least worried.

"And here I thought that no one would be causing trouble on the holidays, especially mines," muttered Jake to himself, "made your choice, time to pay out," he ducked as they fired and two hunters were taken down by their fellow hunters' weapons.

Leaping forward while sweeping his tail to the left the dragon knocked three Hunters over while engaging the Huntsboy. This boy was much the same age as the former Huntsgirl noted Jake as he easily evaded and deflected the Huntsboy's martial art skills.

The dragon whipped his tail around throwing the young member of the Huntsclan to the floor. The Huntsman sneered, "you are outnumbered dragon,"

Jake raised an inquisitive eyebrow, allowing the eye of the dragon to take hold of him he glanced around, "true," he admitted as he realized that twenty more hunters were surrounding him, the American Dragon was powerful and strong but no dragon, perhaps not even Trigon could have taken on twenty-seven members of the Huntsclan at the same time. Jake turned to Fu, "some reinforcements would be nice,"

Fu blinked, "a hehe, oh yeah," he managed as he searched for his cell phone.

"Some time soon," Jake said a bit unnerved as the Hunters began to close in.

"They'll be here in just a few minutes," said Fu as he closed his cell phone.

Jake gulped, "we may not have a few minutes Fu," he ducked as a Hunter leapt into the air to kick the dragon and grabbed him by the ankle, spinning him like a staff he threw the hunter in the direction of the Huntsman.

The leader of the clan managed to scamper out of the way and aim his staff at Jake, "we have been fighting for so long dragon, and it is time for you to be slain!"

"I don't think so," said a voice from atop the rooftop.

The Huntsman looked up to see the two girls that fought alongside the American Dragon, the Guardian Knight and Scarlet Knight. Both were probably the same age as the dragon he mused.

The Guardian Knight wore the robes of a ninja and wielded a staff similar to those of the Huntsclan. While the Scarlet Knight was dressed in red Amazonian leather armor and favored ranged weaponry, the bow and arrow her favorite as she sat poised for battle three arrows already aimed at the Huntsman.

The Huntsman sputtered a curse and Huntsboy took a few steps back, "Huntsmaster?"

"Everyone retreat," said the Huntsman as he took a step back, "we are outnumbered this time," he turned to regard the dragon, "but hear my words dragon, one of these days I will have you in my hand and no one will be there to save you, no one,"

Jake lowered his gaze, "Scarlet, Fu, follow them and make sure that they do not attack any magical creatures before they reach the Huntslair. I am suppose to do the entrance flame at the Evening Festival and I'm already late,"

Scarlet and Fu nodded, "as you say Jake, you're the dragon here," they both took off in the direction of the departing Huntsclan.

Jake leapt into the air and landed in front of the Guardian Knight, "hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," she replied.

Jake pulled her close abandoning his dragon form while she pulled her mask off revealing the beautiful face of seventeen year old Rose, they kissed softly at first and then with more vigor, each drawing on every breath that they could take.

Rose had fled the Huntsclan a month after the Dark Dragon's defeat. And ever since was living with Fu Dog and Lao Shi. She had decided to leave the path of the Hunter and now follow the path of the protector and was known as the Dragon's Guardian in many parts of the world.

Jake stopped his kiss short to look at her, and into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes that practically screamed beauty to Jake. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder. They were finally together, and finally at peace. They no longer had to worry about the Huntsclan chasing after her or their getting caught. Nothing truly bothered them anymore in the lines of direct danger. They were both fighting on the same side.

Jake kissed her forehead softly and pulled away gently, "I'll see you at the Evening Festival; I have to light the entrance flame,"

"Alright Jake, I'll see you there," she replied not before kissing him again.

Jake again entered dragon form and leapt off the rooftop in the direction of the Evening Festival for the Festival of Dragons, the Festival of Light.


	3. A Falling Dragon

**Chapter III**

"So this is the official hour that Jake defeated Trigon isn't it?" asked Haley, Jake's younger sister and fellow American Dragon.

"Yea," said Spud as he, Haley and Trixie stood in the crowd that was waiting for the festival to truly begin with the arrival of the first American Dragon. The crowd was large and ranged from the smallest of fairies to the largest of giants all gathered in the heart of the woods. Magic sealed the area so that no human that was not marked could enter. Only magical creatures or those who held the dragon's mark could see or even hear what was transpiring within the Festival area.

Three dragons were present at the Festival, the Chinese Dragon Lou Shi, Haley Long an American Dragon, and Yiin Law the Japanese Dragon. Haley's dragon master was back in Korea for a while to help with dispute between Ogre societies. Haley had learned much and grown more powerful since her teacher began teaching her. However she still lacked as much strength, wisdom and experience as her brother.

Trixie and Spud were in their best formalwear; both dressed to kill dazzling each other and those around them. Haley wore a modest children's gown while someone who entered the area caught their attention immediately.

Sabrina Khan also known as the Scarlet Knight stood before them, her light brown hair soft and smooth, her purple gown was rich and vivid in color. Her eyes practically shone forth like the moon that was far above their heads.

Sabrina glanced at them, "hey guys, have you seen Rose?" they were still gaping at her and she smiled, "I take it from the fact that the Dragon's Flame hasn't been lit that Jake isn't here yet,"

Spud coughed, "Oh yea…um what were you saying Sab?"

Sabrina shook her head with a light laugh, "you people are crazy, anyway I'm hanging around to see-,"

The lights in the festival dipped until it was almost pitch-black.

"Hey is this part of the festival?" asked Trixie.

"Relax," replied Rose who popped out of nowhere, "Jake's here,"

A loud roar was heard, the roar of the American Dragon. A large white cloth had been banded to one end tightly, making a sort of tent. This ripped to pieces as the head of the American Dragon shot through it with another roar. Fire blasted out of his mouth setting the Dragon's Flame in the center of the festivities alight. The heat of the fire was felt lightly on the faces of those that stood beneath it, and all felt struck with awe at the brilliance and beauty of the Dragon's Flame.

The lights slowly began to brighten until all was back to normal, the only obvious changes, the ones that were visible was the fact that the entrance area of Jake was in shreds and the Dragon's Flame now blazed brightly illuminating the faces and the hearts of the magic community present.

Jake stood in the midst of them, now in human form. He was in splendid clothes a tuxedo actually. His father's old tuxedo…Silence filled his mind, God he missed his father. He looked to the night sky as he remembered his father's last words to him.

_"Make me proud American Dragon,"_

Jake had planned to do that. He planned to make his father proud of his son although he would never be there to see him fight his battles and win his fights. But all his battles were done for his father, no longer for himself but for his dad.

Jake turned and was almost dazzled out of his wits. Rose was beautiful, so beautiful that night. Her dress was a dark pink, a sort of burgundy. It shone in the moonlight and sparkled in the light of the Dragon Flame. Rose's eyes locked with Jake's and both shared a silent wordless conversation. They knew what the other was thinking; they knew each other so well.

He walked towards her, "Hey sweetheart, how are you?" he asked as he reached her.

Rose smiled and Jake's heart flipped, "great, how about you darling?"

Jake feigned a thoughtful look, "hmm, pretty good,"

Rose laughed, "And why is that Jake?"

Jake looked into her eyes again, her beautiful blue eyes that captivated him, "because I have a beautiful girlfriend, and I love her,"

Rose tilted her head to the right just slightly to show amusement, "really? Because your girlfriend loves you too,"

"Mmm," managed Jake, "well then-," he was cut short as Rose moved in to kiss him.

* * *

Trixie, Spud and Haley looked at them with smiles, "they do deserve each other don't they?"

Sabrina nodded and curtly turned leaving them.

Trixie raised an eyebrow, "wha's her problem?"

Haley frowned, "I don't know, but I think Sabrina likes Jake, although she's Rose's best friend and all that,"

Spud shook his head, "Oh that thou shall not covet thy fellow man's wife, or dragon,"

Haley turned to him, "thank you _Father _Spud,"

* * *

Jake was enjoying their kiss when the Dragon Flame went out as well as all the lights. "What the-," he managed, "this isn't part of the Festival,"

A cruel laugh filled the air as a deep voice echoed through the woods, "Dragons, Magical Creatures, your simple shielding spell could not keep me from entering, now all dragons in America shall Die,"

Jake leapt into the air while shape shifting into the American Dragon, "Dragons to me!" he shouted, "Chinese Dragon check the shielding spell, Haley check the entrance areas, Guardian Knight and Scarlet Knight try to get the lights back up."

He breathed fire into the Dragon Flame again setting it afire once more. The crowds were getting restless and scarred the flame only helped a bit. "Japenese Dragon follow me," Jake shouted as he flew upward.

Yiin Law in dragon form flew upward to join Jake, the twenty-year old Japanese man's dragon form was much more built than Jake's, his entire body green with golden symbols across his chest, "Alright Jake, but where are we going?" he asked.

Jake stopped at a decent altitude, "at this height we can use our eyes better to survey the crowds,"

"Ah, yes, that's good," replied Yiin as he too began to search through the crowds.

"There!" pointed Jake as he spotted a human that he did not recognize that wore the clothing of a ninja and had many weapons designed to kill magical creatures. The goblins that were around him now scattered as magical creatures fled and panicked. The dragon dropped into a nose-dive aimed at the man picking up speed; Yiin followed closely.

Jake began to slow down as he saw the man arm himself with a bow and arrow, sending three toward them, "slow down he's using arrows, probably sealed with a charm to kill,"

Yiin and Jake now began weaving and twisting to avoid being hit by the arrows that were now being constantly sent at them.

"Uh-oh," managed Jake as he realized what the man was now holding, "he's using a modified cross-bow," he dove out of the way as eleven thinner arrows scatted beneath him.

Yiin cried out in pain as three of the arrows pierced his wings.

"Yiin!" Jake shouted as the older dragon jerked in mid-flight plummeting toward the ground at an altitude two hundred feet


	4. Encounter

**Chapter IV**

Yiin attempted to move his wings while he fell, but it was no use, the arrows had passed through one of the bones in his wings-crippling the dragon. He continued to fall and closed his eyes as he accepted his fate. He felt a jerk on his back and looked up to see Jake holding on to him, "hang on Yiin, I'll set you off here," he was saying.

Yiin nodded but the pain was unbearable and the ninja's arrows continued to bombard them. The older dragon admired Jake's strength and bravery, his prowess in the face of battle although he was carrying him. Yiin understood that although he himself was a very strong dragon, he was not as strong or as skilled as the American Dragon, and probably would never be.

Yiin was left at the base of a tree some distance away from the battle as he reverted to human form, exhausted and injured.

"You'll live," assessed Jake as he surveyed Yiin's wounds, "but you may not be able to fly for a few days, I'll get Fu to whip you up a healing potion that'll help aide your recovery,"

Scarlet Knight appeared on a branch above, "Jake we have to see about that ninja, he's coming this way,"

Jake nodded, "You stay with Yiin so he can catch his breath and then I want you both to head back for the festival,"

"What about you?" asked Scarlet worried.

"I'm going to take on this ninja, I've faced the Huntsclan a thousand times, I doubt this chum will be any different," replied Jake as he took to flight.

"Be careful," Scarlet managed before Jake was out of hearing range.

* * *

Jake entered the Festival area that was now empty, most of the magical creatures having fled while some lay wounded, poisoned or worse. The ninja was crouched over a Unicorn that had been thrown on its side. When the ninja rose he held its horn, the Unicorn's glow faded as it slowly but surely died.

"You monster," managed Jake as a fierce furry entered him he roared to contain himself from charging head on with the hunter.

The hunter rose and smiled beneath his black mask, "Ah, the American Dragon," he said with a slight English accent, "returned have you? And how is your other dragon friend? Dead I presume,"

Jake snarled.

The hunter sneered at the dragon, "Let me introduce myself, I am the Dark Hunter, slayer of magical creatures, demons, and especially dragons, my favorite enemy,"

"Well you're a bit whack," replied Jake, "so I'm your favorite enemy? You have favorites?"

Dark Hunter nodded, "Oh yes, I have favorites, the last dragon I killed was Beth Jacobson, the Caribbean Dragon, she was not much of a challenge and now the Caribbean's magical creatures are without their guardian, the Huntsclan in that sector will surely be able to hunt them all down,"

Jake could hardly contain himself as he again roared this time shattering the shielding spell that bound the area. Fighting against his serpentine instincts, he had to control himself in order to learn more of this hunter. Years ago when he had first become the American Dragon he would have charged right in for the fight, but now he had experience, he knew that the best way to defeat his enemy was to learn from them. One could defeat an opponent without raising a single claw to battle. It was a battle of the minds, a psychological battle that was now taking place, "So you take your orders from the Huntsclan?"

The Dark Hunter laughed, "Ha, like I'd ever take orders from a fool like the Huntsman or any of them, my Order is above such petty nonsense. All of us are superior to those pathetic excuses of hunters,"

Jake frowned, "So why did you say-,"

"They are a means to an end, I had submitted myself to them earlier yes, of course however that was only to learn of their secrets, their power. They are a pathetic bunch and for you to have made them flee when there were almost thirty of them for only three of you, cowardice," spat Dark Hunter, "anyway enough talk, I'm here to slay you and the other dragons that make their living in America," he pulled a sword from its sheath, "come dragon, let us fight," he leapt forward.

Jake pulled away as the blade almost cut at his neck, "If you want it the hard way, you'll get it that way," he let out a blast of fire that engulfed the Dark Hunter, for three minutes the inferno raged until Jake finally stopped to breath, "that'll teach you to mess with-,"

Laughter came from within the flames and the Dark Hunter took a step out, "Did you think that that would faze me?" he laughed again, "I've been hunting dragons for four years now, did you not think that I would not have foreseen your ability to breath fire and not make my entire suit fire proof?" he laughed again as he took another step toward him.

Jake blinked as he snapped his teeth together, "okay this isn't good,"

Dark Hunter leapt forward his sword raised high, the dragon leapt to the side again avoiding the blade. He turned instantly and swiped his blade to the left where the dragon he moved this time Jake took to flight. The Dark Hunter spun on instinct and threw forward his left hand chains flew forth and wrapped their selves around the dragon.

"It's like they're alive," Jake said thinking out-loud, they began to contract and tighten the more he tried to break free.

"Better than Unicorn's horn, you won't be getting out of these chains that easily," said Dark Hunter as Jake fell to the floor his wings pinned to his side he could barely move.

"Ah, and now it ends dragon," said the Dark Hunter as he let go of his end of the chains, "unlike your fellow dragons this will be an interesting treat, I hear that you are the most powerful dragon in the world. If I slay you then all shall be in fear of me, and all shall be nothing to me,"

The Dark Hunter managed a slight chuckle, "And here I was beginning to think that this would be more difficult than the Dark Dragon, I almost killed him you know; before the start of the Week Long War. I fought him and left him with a reminder lest he try to hunt me again,"

Jake's eyes widened, "That was the scar I saw on his chest, that was you wasn't it?"

The Dark Hunter raised an eyebrow beneath his mask, "You are acute, and yes I almost slaughtered him, however in the end he escaped. I was also on Draco Island I was planning to kill all beings on that island, again I was stopped and you all escaped with your lives. However it is a tragic irony that surrounds us, as in that the Dark Dragon and the Dark Hunter exchanged gifts. He was almost slain by my hand, he was slain by yours. Now you will be slain by mine, so poetically speaking I can say that I have slain the Dark Dragon."

Jake growled, "You're forgetting one thing,"

"And what is that my young dragon friend?" he asked with an amused voice.

"I'm still alive,"

The Dark Hunter laughed, "Something that will be rectified in just a moment," he raised his blade and it began to glow a bright yellow, "any last words dragon?"

Jake refused to speak but returned to squirming in his chains. The Dark Hunter tightened his grip on his sword and laughed, "Goodbye American Dragon,"


	5. The New Enemy

**Chapter V **

Jake couldn't help but flinch as he saw the blade lower at an alarming speed, but was relieved as he saw a ball of fire hit the young Hunter square in the chest, "What in the blazes," he sputtered as he stumbled back.

"Don't worry Jake the cavalry has arrived!" he heard Scarlet shout.

Jake turned to see Lao Shi, Haley, the Guardian and Scarlet running toward them. Scarlet stopped a distance back and fired a few more arrows while Lao Shi let loose three more fireballs.

The Dark Hunter sputtered a curse as he retreated a few more steps and finally gave ground. He fled.

"Yea you better run,"said Haley with disgust.

Scarlet drew a knife and destroyed the chains that bound the American Dragon, "Jake are you okay?" she asked worried.

"I'm alright Sabrina," he replied as he gazed into the direction of the fleeing Dark Hunter, "it's no sense giving chase to him now," he turned to regard the wounded magical creatures, "we have to tend to the wounded,"

Scarlet/Sabrina nodded, "Yes," the young woman left Jake's side and along with Haley made their way to the wounded magical creatures, Fu and a still wounded Yiin under the support of Spud and Trixie came out of the woods to also help.

Lao Shi and Jake reverted to their human forms and Guardian removed her mask, she placed a hand on Jake's shoulder, "Are you sure you are okay?" she asked.

Jake nodded as he kissed her hand, "Yeah, you should help the others, I need to talk to my master alone,"

Rose nodded and left to help the others.

"Gramps that Hunter was more powerful than anyone I ever faced," confessed Jake frustration knitting his eyebrows, "his weapons were powerful, his skills superb. I was stumped at his tactics. Yet he says he does not belong to the Huntsclan,"

Lao Shi nodded a bit of fear on his tired face, "I'm afraid he's more of a threat to us than the Huntsclan, none of them could match his skill and he's perhaps around your age. Or at least that is what the Dragon Council suspects."

Jake frowned, "Okay, can you give me some more information on this guy, his weaknesses perhaps?"

Lao Shi shook his head, "I will tell you and everyone else later, we have a duty to the wounded magical creatures,"

Jake blinked, "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just so used to just giving orders and fighting that-,"

Lao Shi laughed, "Not to worry young one. This is all part of your growth as a dragon, the age you have reached is the one of Experienced Inexperience," he chuckled, "we'll talk more of this later, let's tend to the magical creatures,"

* * *

The entire group was gathered at the Electronics shop; Spud, Trixie, Fu Dog, Rose/Guardian, Scarlet/Sabrina, Haley, Yiin, Lao Shi and Jake. Even Sun Park was present via a portal spell.

Lao Shi opened a magic book and the figure of the Dark Hunter appeared, "As long as dragons have been in existence. There has always been the Dark Hunters or the Arrafed Hunters; more deadly than the Huntsclan or even the Benjiija Monks. They are the descendants of a rogue Knight. It was believed that their entire order was wiped out centuries ago in the great magical creature migration. When the dragons numbered in the thousands, however this has recently proven not to be so."

The elder dragon closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, "This Dark Hunter as his name says is a Hunter. He is the Last Dark Hunter alive, perhaps the only living member of the Mandon Family, the Knight that started it all four thousand years ago,"

"So how is he so powerful? Why is he so powerful?" asked Trixie, "and why haven't you dragons been able to defeat him yet?"

Sun cleared her throat, "We did not know of the existence of this last hunter, we assumed that there were no more. He incorporates scientific machines with magic making him almost impossible to predict, and sadly for us it seems that this specific Arrafed Hunter trained in all magical hunting orders, the Huntsclan, the Benjiiji Monks and the Arrafed Hunters. He is perhaps the most deadly of all of them in history, even Morgan Mandon the first Arrafed Hunter,"

Jake pinched his chin with one hand while the other was holding Rose's and opened his mouth to speak, Rose asked the question before he could, "But why is he so against magical creatures? Especially dragons? Why is he still hunting their kind?" she asked as he tightened her grip on Jake's hand.

Fu Dog spoke, "We don't know, maybe revenge, maybe some dragon ticked him off a few years back. This one's pretty young, perhaps just a few years older than you Jake. He started slaying dragons when you became the American Dragon. We think he had something personal with the Dark Dragon and to give a little secret the Dark Hunter was perhaps the only human that Trigon feared."

This was news to Jake, when he had faced Trigon for the last time he had boasted that he feared no man under the sun of this mortal planet. It appears that the Dark Dragon did fear one man, but no, he wasn't a man per say when Dark Hunter faced him he would still have been a boy, not a man-a technicality that Trigon had obviously exploited.

"So what's the history on this last Hunter, and who are the Benjiiji Monk guys anyway?" asked Sabrina.

"There are many organizations that hunt magical creatures, however the most powerful three are the Benjiiji Monks, the Huntsclan and the most feared of all Arrafed Hunters-Dark Hunters," explained Lao Shi.

"But we all thought that the Dark Hunters were extinct," said Fu, "I hadn't come across one in years. My father told stories of them though and his father before him. They have warlock's blood in them, many of them being the descendants of powerful warlocks and witches, some with dark pasts others with noble ancestors, basically they're whack, a little coo-coo,"

"But why do they hunt us?" Jake asked again this time wanting an answer.

Lao Shi sighed, "Morgan Mandon made a pact with a young dragon, a pact that the young dragon broke and then hunted down his entire family,"

Sun nodded, "The first Dark Dragon, Morfid."

Jake looked shocked, "Waita minute, you mean there's more than one Dark Dragon?"

Fu nodded with a solemn look putting his paw on Jake's shoulder to support him, "Look kid, I know you've been so use to the dragons being that guardians of the magical community and all, but the truth is that not all dragons take their responsibilities seriously, or follow it at all. Some abandon it and go against their duty, against their kind. There were few that actually outright opposed the Dragon Council and the Order of Dragons however of those that did they brought great terror upon the world and the magic community,"

"Why do you think there are so many stories about man-eating dragons and dragons that stole away women and children, some dragons in the earlier days did that. Although in truth and actual fact they were never slain by a human in those days, ha. Most humans cowered and feared and just went back to their people pretending they had slain a dragon," concluded Fu.

"The fact of the matter is young dragons," began Lao Shi eyeing both Haley and Jake, "Dark Hunter is a deadly threat to dragons and all magical creatures, I would not advise anyone to travel alone or without the company of a member of this group," the dragon master turned to Sun, "I would advise that you remain with young Haley for the duration of this period, or at least until we figure out a plan of action against this threat,"

Sun nodded, "I wasn't going to go back anyway, my brother the other Korean dragon should be able to handle things from now,"

"Good," said Lao Shi.

"There are dark times upon once again," lamented Fu.

"I must notify the Dragon Council immediately," said Lao Shi, "they will probably send two more dragons to assist in this tyrant's capture,"

Jake took a deep breath and exhaled, "We'll need all the help we can get won't we gramps? This will be even worse than my fight with the Dark Dragon won't it?"

Lao Shi looked into his grandson's eyes and could not hide it from him, "Yes, it will probably be your greatest challenge, and this Dark Hunter does not threaten only you and I as well as all the people in this room, but the entire Order of Dragons and all magical creatures in the world,"


	6. His Reasons

**Chapter VI**

The Dark Hunter stood atop the rooftop of a high building taking in the cool evening air, he would have usually been able to slay a dragon in his first encounter, although he had much experience and much skill; he had to admit to himself that this task would prove to be difficult with the American Dragon and his comrades.

"Why are you here Huntsman," he said as he became aware of someone standing behind him.

The Huntsman grunted, "When I heard that you were in New York I could not believe my ears; the great Dark Hunter in America once again."

The Dark Hunter shook his head ruefully, "Huntsman you have not changed; you're still the worthless pathetic excuse for a hunter that I knew three years ago. Eighty-Eight and Eighty-Nine were probably better hunters than you and your entire legion,"

The Huntsman could not stifle the curse that he muttered beneath his breath, "You were my greatest student, my best pupil, you even surpassed the Huntsgirl,"

"That was for reasons that you could not see," replied Dark Hunter he grunted, "there were many things that you couldn't see," he turned to glare at his former master, a pathetic fool that did not deserve to wear the mantle of Huntsmaster, he turned to leave.

"So where will you go Adren?" asked the Huntsman, "your order died out years ago, you are the last of those Hunters, you can choose to follow the Huntsclan and be prosperous, or follow the Monks in China, your choice,"

The Dark Hunter sneered at the Huntsman; "I cleaned up the Caribbean Dragon a month ago, sold her pelt in Peru for five grand. You and the Huntsclan should be able to bag every magical creature in the Caribbean,"

The Huntsman could not suppress a chuckle, "Why thank you kind Adren, I knew you couldn't leave us without something." He chuckled again, "I have heard that there are magical creatures in the Caribbean that are only found there and nowhere else in the world,"

"It's true," replied the Dark Hunter, "but you should hurry before the Dragon Council dispatches a dragon to take her place, I would send them now,"

The Huntsman nodded, "Alright Adren, so are you returning to us?"

Adren Karr, the Dark Hunter frowned, "Why would I ever join you? I had never joined you in the first place," he continued to leave, "find some other lackey to do your bidding,"

The Huntsman turned in a rage and swept his hunts-staff out aiming it at Adren his former pupil, "I will kill you Adren, join the Huntsclan once more or you shall be hunted like every other magical creature,"

Adren didn't flinch as he continued on, "I'm not afraid of you or your Huntsclan, you couldn't even defeat the American Dragon earlier this evening and I took him out in less than three minutes by myself,"

The Huntsman fired.

Adren spun avoiding the blast of energy and whipped out his hand chains flew forth and wrapped themselves around the Huntsman as it had around the American Dragon, "The American Dragon could not break out of these chains, nothing you yourself do can set you free."

He walked up to the Huntsman who was struggling and cursing, Adren crouched on his haunches to look into the Huntsman's eyes, "Out of respect to our history together I won't kill you now. You know I could have killed you any moment that I was in your clan, but I didn't because I respect your determination at the least. But if you ever pick a fight with me ever again, not even the entire Huntsclan will shield you from my wrath, remember that pal," he patted the Huntsman on his back as he rolled on the floor still struggling.

Adren frowned, "I don't want you to hurt yourself," he pulled a small ball of powder from a pocket in his suit, he squeezed it in front of the Huntsman's face and it exploded into powder, "sleep," he said as the fumes entered the Huntsman's nostrils. Struggling still the Huntsman slowly but surely fell limp.

The Dark Hunter stood and stretched out his hand; the chains that bound the Huntsman unwrapped and snaked their way onto him. They would be used at another time.

* * *

Adren Karr was born to a beautiful family in England, his father was a Duke and owned many banks in Europe. However unknown to others Adren's father and mother were both members of the Arrafed Hunters, the Dark Hunters. Both being descendants of Morgan Mandon himself. This was still in the days when the Arrafed's were in hiding yet their numbers high. Adren was trained from small as a Dark Hunter and at thirteen decided to leave to train under all Hunting Organizations. He promised his family he would return a Master Huntsman, a Dragon Slayer a tyrant to the magic community.

For three years he kept contact with his family, and at the end of the third year planned to return to them. However they suddenly stopped replying to his e-mailing, his phone-calls went unanswered, his portal spells failing; only when he returned he found out the sad truth. His entire family, his entire clan, the entire Order of Dark Hunters had been killed by a group of dragons. However there was a dragon that had killed his parents, a specific dragon that Adren hunted down. The first Dragon he killed. Bora Park, a Korean dragon.

But that did not satisfy his lust and his desire for the death of all dragons. He never found out who killed the only person he ever truly loved, his Ella. Ella was also a Dark Hunter and was Adren's girlfriend; his betrothed, his love, his life. That was the day, his family's death and the death of his Ella that he decided that ALL dragons had to pay. Not only those who had made him suffer. The seven dragons that had made the group that killed his Order were all dead now; but Adren still hunted others.

Adren would not rest until all dragons were dead. And all Magical Creatures hunted to extinction.

* * *

**_XXXXX_**

**_Author's Note: Sabrina Khan-The Scarlet Knight, Adren Karr-The Dark Hunter, and Yiin Law the Japenese Dragon belongs to me. As well as the Arrafed Hunters, the Mandon Dynasty, the Order of Dragons etc. Please ask my permission before using them. Thanking you in advance._**

**_Enjoy._**

**_Jake Ross2_**


	7. Promise

**Chapter VII**

The Dragon Council dispatched two young dragons to assist the American Dragon, an old friend Fred Nerk the Australian Dragon and Serra Plo the Hungarian Dragon.

Fred Nerk had not changed much in the last year that Jake had seen him; although at first a fierce rival four years prior they were now close friends. Fred Nerk was one of the only mid-generation Dragons other than Jake to lead a squad into the Week Long War. "Heya Mate, how's things been to ya Jake," he said with his heavy Australian accent.

Serra was a reserved young woman around the age of Yiin. She was tall and had long white-blond hair. Her blue eyes were captivating and although Jake would never admit it he was privately attracted to the older dragon. It was in her eyes he said to himself, like a calm ocean. He shook his head to clear it.

The trio were gathered in the subway, having used an underground route that was known only to a handful of dragons and magical creatures.

"Everything's been good," replied Jake, he was in dragon form "except for this Dark Hunter dude we've been doing well, the Huntsclan is on the run," he laughed then got serious again, "It's only the Dark Hunter that's been giving us some trouble,"

Fred nodded, "Alright, don't worry Jake, there are now seven dragons in New York city, two senior dragons, four mid-generation dragons, three of which were in the Week Long War, and one junior, pre-graduate dragon. You don't have to worry Jake, we'll be able to defeat him,"

"I hope you're right," replied Jake as they continued toward the station.

"But is it true that he had you pinned down in less than two minutes?" Asked Fred with curiosity and a childish grin.

Jake rolled his eyes, "It was only because-,"

"Dragons," spat a voice.

"Huntspunk," returned Jake as he saw the figure of the Huntsman standing before him, "don't you ever quit?"

"No," replied the Huntsman as twelve more of the Huntsclan surrounded them.

"By myself I took on your Huntsclan, and now you're facing me with two powerful dragons," replied Jake.

Fred entered his dragon form while Serra held back.

"You two can handle them," said Serra as she took a position leaning against the wall.

Fred muttered an obscenity below his breath, "Lazy,"

The Huntsboy stepped forward wielding his hunt-staff, twirling it he brought it to aim at Jake, "Time to finish off where we started Dragon,"

Jake laughed, "You always start something and never finish Huntsboy," he laughed again and breathed fire in the Huntsboy's face.

The boy yelped and took a step back.

"Get them!" ordered the Huntsman.

Jake flew forward between three and swept his tail across their chests, throwing them all into a heap while Fred flew over him and rammed violently into two others.

"Fred you have to be careful," said Jake, "the Huntsclan chose the subway for a reason, it's hard to maneuver,"

"What?" he managed as he flipped through the air, breathing fire on a fallen Hunter.

"Look out!" managed Jake as he grabbed a Hunter by the foot.

Fred pulled back from the Huntsman who fired his hunt-staff, the green ball of energy racing toward him. The Australian Dragon crashed his back into the roof of the tunnel and was also hit by the energy-ball. With an audible sigh he crumpled to the ground reverting to his human form.

Serra bit her lower lip as she took a step forward, "Dragon Up!" she shouted as she entered her dragon form, her scales were green, with three stripes that extended from the tip of her nose to her tail. Her deep blue eyes were now pitch black, she roared frightfully loud actually throwing two of the Huntsman's goons to the floor. She entered the fray moving with graceful speed and sharpshooter precision.

Jake landed beside Fred throwing a goon into the Huntsboy that had just mustered the courage to enter the fight again.

In less than three minutes all the Hunters present; except the Huntsman lay on the ground; exhausted and beaten.

Jake took a step toward the Huntsman who stood seething. Serra reverted to human form and kneeled beside Fred trying to wake him.

"I'll give you that chance to leave now Huntsman," said Jake.

The Huntsman tightened his grip on his staff, "No dragon, I have run from you long enough, now it is time for me to end what you started with me so many years ago," he made a running leap toward Jake his staff glowing.

Jake pulled out of the way at the last moment whipping his tail with tremendous strength and agility at the Huntsman's chest. An audible crack was heard as the Huntsman went down gasping for air and wheezing. Jake whipped his tail across his head knocking him out.

The American Dragon turned to Serra who had returned to her dragon form and was now holding Fred in her arms, "We have to go now, he's wounded badly and if now attended to soon will die,"

Jake nodded worry etched on his dragon face, "Come on, let's get to my Grandpa's shop,"

* * *

Jake sat atop the roof of the electronics shop looking toward the setting sun. Fred would be okay; Fu had whipped up a healing potion and given him. Fred had complained when his consciousness returned that it tasted like rat juice.

Jake raised an eyebrow at this moment, "Rat Juice?" he repeated, "how does he even know what rat juice tastes like?"

Jake became aware of someone's presence on the rooftop with him, "Rose, why are you trying to-," he turned but was surprised to see Sabrina, "hey," he said abashed.

Sabrina smiled, "It's okay Jake, I know you wanted to see Rose and not me,"

The American Dragon frowned at this, "It's not that I don't like you or anything, it's just that sometimes you confuse me. That's all,"

Sabrina managed a small grin, "That's what I'm good at Dragon, that's what I'm good at," Sabrina had a colorful past. She was a friend of Jake that he had met two years prior while he went deep undercover to find out the Dark Dragon's secret plot. She was a prisoner of his as her father was a multi-billionaire in Europe. Jake had managed to save her along with a few of the Dark Dragons other captives. Sabrina viewed Jake as her savior and devoted her life to fighting by his side; no matter what. And although she knew that she would probably never be his girlfriend, and that he would probably never love her-She still loved him. That would not change. And Oracle had once told her that she would one day marry a dragon; it would not be Jake, she knew this for sure. But she still loved him. The oracle had also said that her child would be a powerful dragon and would learn from the American Dragon Jake Long.

Sabrina wished that Jake would be the father of her child that was destined to be a powerful dragon, but she knew he would not be. Nothing would change however, she would still always love him, "I'll leave you now," she said as she turned, she tried to hold back a tear that was rolling down her cheek but she couldn't. She fled before the torrents of tears came.

Jake inhaled deeply, Sabrina was a good person, and he cared for her dearly. But not in the way that she wanted him to. He was in love with Rose and she was the girl that he was going to marry.

Rose finally appeared behind him, resting her hand on his shoulder, "Hey Dragon Boy,"

Jake smiled as he rested his hand on hers, "Hey Huntsgirl, what's up?"

She leaned in to kiss him; a soft kiss more to tease than to please.

"Okay, what was that for?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," she replied as she took a seat beside him she raised an eyebrow, "now I have to have a reason to kiss you?"

Jake laughed, "True, I guess you're right,"

Rose reached out with her hand for his, "Jake I want you to promise me something," she said squeezing his hand gently.

"What do you want me to promise?" he asked looking into her eyes, her lovely eyes that were truly a well into the depths of her beautiful soul that he constantly fell into.

"Promise me you'll be careful, and always watch your back," she took a deep breath, "promise me you won't go after the Dark Hunter unless you absolutely have to, promise me you'll survive this,"

Jake inhaled deeply allowing time to pass, first seconds, then a minute, then two minutes, "I promise you, I promise you all that you have just asked of me,"

"Thank you," replied Rose softly as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you, and I don't want to lose you,"

"I love you too, and I promise you won't ever lose me,"

* * *

Adren stood two rooftops away observing both Jake and Ross, "Interesting," he whispered as he recognized the former Huntsgirl, "I should probably organize to deal with his girlfriend, perhaps to eliminate her," he pressed his lips together into a frown, he didn't hate the Huntsgirl, in fact Rose was his close friend when he was in the Huntsclan.

So he wouldn't kill her. But he could probably hurt her. Yes, and when he hurt her, he would hurt the American Dragon. Ah. He wouldn't kill the American Dragon just yet; he would make him suffer, as he had suffered. Losing almost everything he had except his life. And then, that too would be taken from him.

The Dark Hunter rose from his position and smiled to himself, "Enjoy yourselves Rose and Jake, I'll be coming for you soon," his laugher echoed in the fading sunlight as the darkness began to sweep across the city.


	8. How It Burns

**Chapter VIII**

Rose sat in her room. She was staying with Lao Shi and Fu Dog. Although she had at many times thought of quitting the Huntsclan she was always thinking of the consequences of her decision. She would be sent hunted down like any other magical creature.

It was only after the Week Long War in which Jake risked his life hundreds of times to protect her from the Dark Dragon, the Dragon Council and everyone else who did not trust her that she finally fled the Huntsclan and her uncle. Although he never suspected her to betray him, she did. The Huntsmaster knew that Rose was the Guardian Knight, and he knew that she had left the Huntsclan to be with the American Dragon. But he still could not get to her. As much as he tried he could not get to Rose. She was under the protection of four dragons and an Animal Guardian. And she trusted that Jake would protect her no matter what. She loved him and she trusted him.

She heard a knock on her door, "Come in," she said as she got up.

Sabrina stood in the arch of the doorway, "Hey," she said with a smile, "you wanna go hang out tonight?"

Rose shook her head, "No, sorry, Jake and I are going to the movies in an hour,"

"Oh," managed Sabrina with a sheepish look, "well have fun Rose," she left the room.

Rose felt bad for Sabrina, she knew that the girl had feelings for Jake. And strong ones at that, however she would not give him up just to make her friend happy. Jake would never be happy with Sabrina, and Jake didn't love Sabrina. It wouldn't be right to ignore her feelings though so she tried her best to help. But she couldn't help it if Sabrina wanted her boyfriend. She couldn't help it.

Sabrina rushed back into Rose's room, "Come quick! Jake's house is on fire,"

"What?" managed Rose as she leapt from her bed.

* * *

Jake stood outside his house as the flames continued to eat up his home. His mother stood beside him still shocked, his sister crying as the inferno continued to destroy all that the Longs held dear. Most of their possessions were now gone, including all that they had to remember their father by.

Susan began to cry as well as they heard the siren of the fire-truck coming. It would be too late and they knew it. Sun Park stood beside Haley trying to comfort the young dragon.

Jake turned on his heels to leave when he felt a hand grip him on the shoulder; he turned to see his mother holding on still.

"Jake," she managed softly, "I, it was the Dark Hunter wasn't it?"

Jake took a deep breath and sighed, "Yes, listen I want you and Haley to leave the city immediately. Go to Draco Island, you'll find refuge there and protection,"

"You're coming with us aren't you? This Dark Hunter is deadly, he can kill you Jake," managed his mother.

Jake shook his head, "My duty is to the magic community and to dragons all around the world. I can't leave, it's my duty." He embraced his mother and his still crying sibling and turned to Sun, "Sun I want you to take them to Draco Island and I want you to stay there with them,"

Sun nodded as Haley and Susan Long returned to looking at their burning house the fire fighters trying to put out the inferno.

"Stay with them," said Jake, "and keep them safe,"

"I will Jake, I will," Sun nodded accepting the task that Jake was now giving her. He was entrusting her with his family.

Jake entered a dark alley and entered his dragon form taking to flight. He flew up, away from his blazing house, away from his family his friends. High into the cool evening air he went. Just as he had the day the Dark Dragon killed his dad. He flew as high as he could go before his wings got tired and his body became exhausted. Then he hovered for a while, observing all of New York that he could see. For almost an hour he spent up there circling, thinking, analyzing. Then he couldn't take it anymore.

Jake entered a nose-dive toward the Electronics shop, he knew exactly where he wanted to be and with whom he wanted to be. Seeing Rose's window open he entered flaring his wings and reverting to human form, landing nimbly her room.

Rose shot up in her bed startled when she recognized it as Jake she sighed, "You scared me there," she leapt of her bed and rushed toward him, wrapping her arms around him as he rocked back and forth. Shaken, broken, weakened. All the sadness of the past four years were now crashing down on him, shattering his spirit, his strength. He had not been broken when his father had died, he had not been broken when the Dark Dragon almost killed his sister, he had not been broken when he was viewed as an outcast by the Dragon Council and exiled from Draco Isle. Jake was such a strong person, yet now he sat on her bed with her, broken. Shattered.

All the time Rose looked at her boyfriend as someone who could face any challenge and come out without a scratch. He always succeeded in the end, even when she—sad to say—doubted him. Her wonderful Jake was always in control, always reserved, cool under pressure. Now sobbing in her arms. The full weight of all his past errors, all his past mistakes, all his regrets, all his suffering came to the fore and he continued to weep.

Finally his crying died down as he slowly regained his composure.

"I had gone to your house and they said that you'd already left, you'd run away just like that," said Rose.

Jake nodded, "I needed some time alone, to think. Did you talk to my grandpa and Fu?"

Rose nodded, "They believe it's the Dark Hunter. He knows your human identity and he is out to destroy you emotionally."

Jake rose from her bed and stood by the open window.

"Jake, are you okay?" asked Rose.

Jake was still quiet.

Rose got up from her bed and came to stand beside him, she slid her hand into his giving it a light squeeze, "Come on Jake, tell me what's on your mind,"

Jake lowered his head, "I want you to go to Draco Isle, you'll be safe there with Susan and Haley,"

"No Jake, no," she pleaded, "please don't send me away, I want to stay here with you, please. You need me here and I need you, I need to be with you. Please don't make me go."

Jake inhaled deeply, "I don't want you to get hurt because of me,"

"It would hurt more if you sent me away Jake," replied Rose, "remember, together we can face anything, but apart we are nothing,"

Jake pressed his lips together in a grim smile, "You're ruthless aren't you," it was more of a statement than a question.

Rose laughed, "Jake you know I am,"

The dragon nodded, "Alright, I won't make you leave. But I want you to be careful okay? Watch your back,"

"I promise," replied Rose.

Jake nodded.

Rose returned to her bed, "Aren't you coming Jake?" she asked when he made a move toward the door, "your bed it in ashes and I took the last vacant bed in the building,"

Jake smiled, "So you're going to share yours with me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rose smiled, "What are girlfriends for?"

Jake shook his head as he climbed into the bed with Rose, "My mother will kill me if she found out,"

Rose kissed him gently, "She's on Draco Isle and I won't tell,"

Jake rolled his eyes, "You ARE ruthless,"

Rose giggled as she kissed him again, "Sleep Jake, you need to rest,"

"Whatever you say sweetheart, whatever you say," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her; it was going to be a long day ahead.


	9. A Dragon's Demise

**Chapter IX**

Adren had planned how he would get rid of Yiin Law. The dragon was constantly with Lao Shi so it would prove to be difficult, however he would be able to slay him. He was not going to slay Lao Shi or Fu Dog, he had respect for the old Chinese Dragon and would not raise his hand to fight either the senior dragon or the mere dog; even if it was a magical talking dog.

Adren had many private reasons for not wanting to kill the elder dragon. Although he would be unhesitant to slay a young dragon he found it unethical for him to slay an older dragon; the thought of killing an old man sort of stuck with him.

"Twisted Conscience," he muttered to himself as he sat cross-legged above a neon sign. It was early morning and he knew that Yiin would wish to go for a walk with Lao Shi, to stretch his muscles. The young dragon's wings were beginning to heal and Adren would refuse to attack him unless his opponent was in at least acceptable health. There was more honor in it.

The Dark Hunter waited in the dark as he saw them approaching, the short old man beside Yiin. Both were speaking softly but the Dark Hunter could not help but overhear them.

"So you know of this Dark Hunter Lao Shi?" Yiin was asking.

Lao Shi nodded, "I heard many stories from the Dragon Council and actually spoke with some that fought with him. You see he believes that a band of Dragons were dispatched by the Dragon Council to kill the Arrafed Hunters, however this is untrue,"

Yiin frowned at this, "What do you mean?"

Adren leaned in closer; his curiosity peaked getting the better of him, perhaps he would kill Yiin later. For now he would trail them and eavesdrop on their conversation. He would learn more of what they thought happened to him and try to see how much they really knew about his history.

* * *

"I knew his father," said Lao Shi with a solemn look.

"A valiant warrior, powerful, strong," he continued, his eyes grew distant as he stopped, as if seeing into the past, "but there were many things about his heritage that not even the Dark Hunter knows of,"

"What do you mean?" asked Yiin confusion etched on his face.

Lao Shi was bout to speak when he instead stopped, "I cannot speak with you of this information, it is highly sensitive and only with permission from the Dragon Council can I indulge it to you or even my grandson,"

Yiin frowned but nodded, "Okay, of course, I will respect the wishes of the Dragon Council,"

Lao Shi grinned, "That is good young dragon, that is good,"

The two dragons were quiet for a while as they continued down the street. This early morning they were deserted. No one would be out this early.

"Do you wish to go for a fly?" asked Yiin.

Lao Shi shook his head, "It is dangerous to enter dragon form in the middle of the street like this, even in this early morning,"

Yiin's face drooped, "Yea, I guess that means we shouldn't," he turned to see Lao Shi in dragon form above his head.

"I never said that," replied the old dragon.

Yiin laughed as he entered dragon form and flapped his wings; they were finally healed. He stretched them as he took to flight, "Alright Lao Shi, Jake told me you fly very well. Let me see how good you fly,"

Lao Shi twisted and twirled as he flew forward rocketing away from Yiin, when he heard the younger dragon cry out. He turned to see Yiin lying on the ground belly up; the figure of the Dark Hunter with one foot on the fallen dragon.

"Ah, another dragon that I have slain, and so easily too. He turned to attack me and I flipped over him, striking him a clean blow behind the left ear," said the Dark Hunter with a laugh, he pulled out an energy bow, "now it's your turn elder dragon,"

Lao Shi breathed a ball of fire at the Dark Hunter and took to flight-he had failed Yiin Law. The older dragon sped toward the electronics shop; he had failed the young dragon. The Japanese Dragon was now dead.

* * *

"What!" shouted Jake as he stood in the middle of the Electronics Shop; Rose was holding onto him tightly-crying.

Sabrina sat stone-faced, tears again rolling down her cheek. Fu Dog had found a reason to see himself out, while Fred Nerk and Serra Plo sat with drained faces; horrified by what had taken place within hours of the Long's house being burnt down.

Jake clenched his fist with newborn anger and determination, "The Dark Hunter will pay for his crimes; he'll suffer for what he has done to these people; all these dragons that have been slain at his hands." He was quiet for a while as his anger subsided, "He will be brought to justice, I will bring him to justice if it's the last thing I ever do,"

"I will notify the Dragon Council immediately," said Serra, "I don't think they'll take this lightly. They'll probably send all of Draco Isle after the Dark Hunter soon enough,"

"Yet they do not know his true motives," said Lao Shi, his face fell, "I do,"

"Gramps," Jake turned to regard the elder dragon, "you got something to tell us?"

Lao Shi shook his head, "I will confer with the Dragon Council on the matter. I will go to Draco Island personally to discuss it with them."

Jake nodded, "Alright grandpa, be careful," he advised him.

Lao Shi bowed, "I will young dragon, I will,"


	10. Familiar Faces

**Jake Ross2: Aha, the chapter that some of us have been all waiting for. Something big's gonna happen with Jake Long, something that will affect his future actions...Mwahahahaha!...Sorry. Enjoy!**

**Chapter X**

Jake sat cross-legged on the roof of the electronics shop. He took in the hot midday air with dull recognition. He was hungry but he didn't care, he had to think of a way to defeat the Dark Hunter. What was it that spurred such a person to do things like that; to actually hunt down magical creatures and actually kill them? The Huntsclan did that all the time, but that was because of their families or their personal vendettas against the magic community. What was the Dark Hunter's problem with them?

He heard the door open and knew it was Fred.

The Australian young man took a position behind Jake with one foot on the edge, "Hey Jake, you okay?"

Jake rolled his eyes, "I think that's a very crappy question to ask don't you think so Fred?"

Fred shook his head, "Come on Jake, I know you're better than this. You can face this guy head on and defeat him. Your life isn't even that bad,"

Jake glared at Fred, "Did you lose your father during the Week Long War? Did your house get burnt to the ground? Did you get banished from Draco Isle, even if it was only temporary? Did your good friend just get killed? Does your family have to hide right now because a maniac is trying to kill them? I don't think so, so just keep your snout out of my business and focus on the prize-The Dark Hunter,"

Fred sighed, "Jake, I didn't mean to sound uncaring, I understand how you feel-,"

Jake gave Fred a look.

Fred cleared his throat, "I mean, I can't even begin to imagine how you feel, but all I know is that I got your back mate. We're all brothers; we dragons need to stick together. We shouldn't be fighting brother dragon,"

Jake growled softly and then his demeanor softened, "Look Fred, I'm sorry, it's just that I've been under all this stress and problems and what has happened,"

"It's okay Jake-boy," replied Fred with a grin, "I forgive ya,"

"Great," replied Jake with a laugh, "but now I'm trying to formulate a plan to capture the Dark Hunter,"

"He's worse than the Dark Dragon isn't he?" Fred asked with a fearful look.

Jake nodded, "He's not as powerful or strong as a dragon but he might as well be one. He is fast, agile, and very flexible. He avoided most of my attacks with ease and as my grandfather said he was so silent, swift and deadly that he killed Yiin right behind his back within a minute."

Fred rocked back and forth slowly, a bit unnerved, Jake put out a hand to steady him, "Don't faint Fred, I don't want to have to carry you,"

The two dragons laughed lifting the damp spirits that they were in just slightly.

"So," began Fred, "Do you have a plan?"

Jake thought for a while, "Hmm, perhaps I do, listen I need you to…"

XX

They were in Central Park; the remainder of the small group, Jake, Serra, Fu Dog, Fred, Scarlet and Guardian Knight. Spud and Trixie were admonished to flee to Draco Isle, where they would be safe until the Dark Hunter was properly dealt with. It would be dangerous for anyone close to Jake to be in the city.

Jake had also wanted Rose to leave, which sparked another argument making the dragon permit his girlfriend to stay.

Fred and Scarlet would be the bait for this cleverly devised plan of Jake's.

It was night so the park was almost empty except for a few people that had decided to stay back and watch the stars. Guardian was crouched atop the branch of a tree observing them keenly, Serra was flying higher giving aerial surveillance while Fu Dog sat in the bushes holding a sphinx-hair net.

Jake was a distance away pretending to mingle with the people that were watching the stars.

Fred sighed to himself, "I doubt the Dark Hunter will attack tonight," he said to Scarlet, "he probably suspects a trap,"

Scarlet frowned, "Perhaps, but I trust Jake. He usually knows what he is doing,"

Fred laughed lightly, "Usually, what about the unusual times?"

Scarlet managed a small laugh, "Yea well, let's just say that some of Jake's enemies have proved to be unpredictable,"

"I hope this Dark Hunter proves to be predictable, I would hate having to end up someone's ornament or something," replied the Australian.

Scarlet shook her head with a rueful smile, "Don't worry Fred, I don't think any of us will let that happen to you,"

"I would hope so," replied Fred with a grin, "I'd hate to return to Australia in pieces, I'd-," a flash of something shiny.

"MOVE!" shouted Scarlet as she plowed into Fred throwing the dragon out of the way of a dart; the venomous dart hit the young woman square in the chest, she fainted instantly, falling into Fred's arms.

"Sabrina," Fred managed surprised, he growled as he placed her on the floor gently, "Dark Hunter show yourself coward!" he said loudly he entered dragon form with a roar.

Jake managed to persuade the group of astronomers to leave quickly and began running towards the group.

"Serra, get Scarlet to somewhere safe," Jake ordered.

Serra swooped down and swept her into her arms, "I'm taking her back to the Electronics shop, Fu come with me she needs medical attention." She wrapped her tail around the Animal Guardian and flapped her strong wings in the direction of the electronics shop.

Jake, Fred and Rose were the only ones remaining to face the Dark Hunter.

The Dark Hunter stepped out of the bushes, allowing the trio to see him, "Hello there," he said with a humorous voice, "that venom can kill a dragon in ten minutes. It'll probably kill her in five but it's not my fault she wanted to jump in front of the dart," he laughed.

Rose pulled her modified hunt-staff out and leapt toward him, the Dark Hunter twisted out of the way and also drew a modified hunt-staff out.

The Dark Hunter swept his staff across blocking her every move. Rose swept left, he also swept left. Rose swept up, the Dark Hunter swept down overpowering her in some of her attacks. He was well balanced, and from her assessment of his skill from this battle he seemed to be a master of the techniques that she had only begun to show prowess in, techniques that she had been training in all her life.

His technique and demeanor reminded her of someone. They were all so familiar.

The Dark Hunter laughed as he kicked Guardian in her stomach shoving her back with his staff's blunt side so he inflicted minimum damage, "So predictable aren't you? Just like when you were the Huntsgirl,"

Rose frowned beneath the mask that hid her features, "Do I know you?"

"Come now, you can't say you forgot me already?" the Dark Hunter laughed, "I allowed you to beat my in sparring matches a few times so that the Huntsmaster wouldn't throw you out for failing him so many times." He said the word Huntsmaster with a sneer as if it were a curse.

Rose took a few cautious steps forward, "Who are you?"

The Dark Hunter frowned, tempted to reveal to her his identity then threw his hunt-staff at her. Caught of guard the Guardian Knight was knocked into unconsciousness managing a weak sigh.

"Rose!" shouted Jake, he had allowed her to fight him one-on-one because she had earlier told him that there was something familiar about him and that she wanted to find out if she could figure out his human identity, he entered dragon form and both he and Fred leapt forward to take on the Dark Hunter.

The Dark Hunter laughed, "Even both of you against me cannot take me on," he pulled two swords from two sheaths on his back using them to ward off the attacks from the two enraged dragons.

He flipped backwards allowing the two dragons even more room, Jake glanced at Rose's unconscious form that lay crumpled on the floor.

The American Dragon roared breathing a blast of fire that almost engulfed the Australian Dragon.

The Dark Hunter leapt out of the flames and sneered, "You cannot burn me dragon, my suit is fireproof remember," he took a few steps back and threw his swords before him, touching his wrist he brought it in front of him and smiled snapping on sunglasses, "Say goodnight dragons," a blinding red light flashed from the device on his wrist, blinding the dragons and drawing on their energy. Both reverted to human form, exhausted and crumpled on the floor.

"Pathetic example of a dragon," muttered the Dark Hunter, he turned to regard Rose, "as beautiful and as shapely as ever aren't you Rose," he laughed as he gathered her up in his arms, "you'll be coming with me. We have a lot of catching up to do," his laugh echoed in Jake's head as the young dragon slowly lost consciousness.

XX

Slowly vision began to return to him, Jake shot up in bed, "Rose!"

Fred and Fu Dog were sitting beside his bed.

"Welcome back kid," said Fu Dog with a solemn look, "Sabrina's unconscious still. Her body is fighting the poisons and I tried to aide her with an antidote. This poison is deadly to dragons, but probably not as bad to humans,"

Jake rubbed his eyes and the back of his head, "How long have I been out for?"

Fu Dog glanced at Fred who nodded, "Four days,"

Jake's eyes widened, "Four Days?"

"Yea your body has been through a lot, you almost ended up wrecking your human form a well. At this rate your body is deteriorating rapidly. You have to stop stressing yourself and beating yourself up emotionally," replied Fu Dog replied.

Jake's eyes darted around the room, "The Dark Hunter left the three of us for dead. Where's Rose?"

Fu Dog glanced at Fred again and Jake couldn't help but understand their silent communication, Fred got up from his seat, "Jake you should rest, you're tired and your body hasn't fully recovered yet,"

"Where's Rose?" he asked again.

"The kids right Jake, you're tired and your body is mentally, emotionally and physically fatigued," continued Fu.

Jake took a deep breath and sighed closing his eyes for a moment and opening them again, "Where. Is. Rose. Answer the question Fu,"

"The Dark Hunter has her," Fred finally conceded.

Jake rested his head back on his pillow, "I'm going back to sleep, maybe some sleep will help me wake up from this nightmare,"

**XX**

**Jake Ross2: Read Review Please! Tell me what you think so far. And can anyone guess what the twist is going to be in the end? What secret is Lao Shi hiding? Hmmm. Review PLEASE!**


	11. Feuding Brothers

**Jake Ross2: Aha...An Interesting twist in the plot and characters. I hope you enjoy. Trust me, you'll never see the ending that is coming. lol**

**Chapter XI **

Rose awoke with a start; the figure of the Dark Hunter looming over her-still masked. The young woman tried to move her arms but felt that she was chained to the wall, hanging down in classical prisoner style.

"Hello there Rose. And how is my darling Huntsgirl today?" the Dark Hunter asked with a laugh.

Rose realized that she wasn't in her Guardian Knight costume anymore but in her plain clothing, "Who are you?" she asked as she stopped fighting the chains, she squinted in the light of the cold dungeon room, "you are so familiar to me. Something about you…"

She saw the Dark Hunter stop his laughter for a moment and could see the gears in his brain clicking into place, would he finally tell her who he was? Or would she have to wait again?

"I won't let you fall Rose, I promise I won't let you fall," he said softly as he left the room.

Rose's eyes widened as his identity dawned on her, "Adren…"

_Rose was exhausted, her entire body bathed with sweat yet her opponent still stood at ease, ready to lash out with even more attacks. She knew the eyes of the Huntsman was upon her. He was seething after she allowed the American Dragon to escape-again. Eighty-Eight and Eighty-Nine, as cowardice as they were had managed to slay their first dragons, and many more after them. Yet Rose had only ever slain one, and only known to her the dragon that she had 'slain' wasn't even really dead. If he had died, she would have died as well. _

_"Come on Huntsgirl, Focus!" Ordered the Huntsman, "You were my number one student for a reason! Defeat him!" _

_Her opponent stood opposite her, still at ease. Adren Karr was a handsome young man, the same age as Rose. His short brown hair was combed back lightly, his light brown eyes piercing into her soul-her very being. He was known in the Huntsclan as Hunter; the only person to have defeated the Huntsman in hand-to-hand combat although Adren was poisoned at the time. _

_"She cannot defeat me Huntsman," said Adren with a calm voice, he was perhaps the only apprentice to actually speak to the Huntsman without calling him master, "she is too slow, too weak. She thinks too much before she acts." He was quiet for a moment as the mask of the sneer disappeared from his face, his eyes were now more compassionate and empathetic, "Act, don't think. Go with the flow. Do; don't wonder if it will work. Let your instincts guide you; let your inner-self fuel you." The sneer returned and the kind face dissipated. _

_Rose rushed forward, throwing her all at him, "Aaiyah!" she moved forward with a clean sweep but he moved out of the way, avoiding her narrowly. _

_"Well done," he said softly as she kept him moving, his voice became fierce, "But stop trying to hit me and hit me!" he shouted at her. _

_Rose lashed out again, allowing her body to become reflexive and reactive to anything that Adren did until both of them were whirlwinds of death that kept each other at bay; neither willing to give in to the other. _

_Rose made a misstep and Adren exploited it throwing her backwards, his hand flew out catching her before she could fall. He looked into her eyes and she looked back into his, there was a moment of silence between them, just a second in which she melted away and his attitude seemed to be gone. Then the masks were back on as he helped her regain her footing. _

_"Well done you two, that's enough for the day," said the Huntsman with a dismissive wave of the hand, he turned on his heels and left the training room. _

_Adren held out his hand, "Good sparring match Rose," _

_"You too," she replied as she finally caught her breath. _

_"I won't let you fall Rose, I promise I won't let you fall," he said softly as he left the room. _

Rose lowered her head in recognition, "Adren Karr," she managed a small laugh that was not meant to mean that anything was funny about this, she looked up at the ceiling, "Jake where are you?" she whispered to no one but herself.

XX

Jake, Fred, Serra, and Fu Dog stood in front of the dragon wave, a sort of device that allowed them to communicate with the Dragon Council. Lao Shi was the dragon speaking to them however.

"The Dragon Council is dispatching twelve dragons-four dragon masters and eight mid-generation dragons to finally apprehend this Dark Hunter, I will coming along with them, we should be there in four hours," he said with a grim expression, "until then you are all to wait for us. I repeat you will NOT engage the Dark Hunter, he is too dangerous,"

"Agreed," said Fred and Serra quickly.

Lao Shi turned to regard Jake who had not acknowledged the command, "I repeat young dragon, you will NOT engage the Dark Hunter, he is too dangerous, understood Jake?"

Jake nodded but his eyes still fixed upon a picture of Lao Shi that sat on the wall.

"Good," acknowledged the older dragon, "we'll be there shortly." He turned again to his grandson, "Don't worry Jake, we'll find Rose,"

Jake left the room. He made his way onto the rooftop and stood looking to the sunset. He stood there transfixed by the sheer beauty and splendor of it all. He had tried almost every spell he knew to find Rose and none of them worked. It seemed that the Dark Hunter knew many magical secrets. Knowing how to hide Rose from Jake.

The young dragon growled deeply within his throat. As he turned to leave something caught his eye; a small piece of paper. He frowned as he touched in and it disintegrated allowing a message to come forth. The face of the Dark Hunter appeared, "American Dragon, I have your darling little girlfriend. If you want her come see me at the docks. Alone. You have thirty minutes. Get here soon," his laughter echoed as his figure faded.

Jake turned quickly but saw Fred blocking his way, "You aren't going anywhere Jake, it's a trap,"

Jake shoved him out of the way, "Move,"

"We were told by the Dragon Council to wait for the reinforcements, are you going to go against the wishes of the council? Against the wishes of your grandfather? Will you directly disobey an order given by the Dragon Council?" Fred threw Jake against the wall, pinning him.

"Yes," replied Jake with barred teeth who punched the Australian in the jaw.

Fred stumbled backwards and spat out two teeth along with blood, he looked at Jake, determination filled the young dragon's eyes, "I'm sorry Jake, I can't let you leave," he said entering dragon form.

Jake looked surprised but the feeling did not last long, "You're not going to stop me Fred," he replied, "Dragon Up!" he shouted allowing his human form to be shredded and his dragon form to burst forth.

Fred did not believe it was coming to this, having to actually fight one of his best friends, and not any dragon, but the American Dragon, the most powerful dragon in the world, "Jake don't make me do this,"

Jake breathed a breath of fire at the Australian Dragon, making him stumble back a few steps.

Fred took to flight and leapt over Jake wrapping his arms around him, "I'm sorry Jake,"

"So am I," replied Jake with a solemn look, he shoved his elbow into his fellow dragon's gut, making him gasp for air. Jake spun using his tail to bat Fred into the wall crumbling it.

Fred reverted to human form, crumpled on the floor. Jake looked at his friend with solemn eyes, "Forgive me," he took to flight as Fu Dog and Serra came racing up the stairs.

"What happened?" asked Fu to the nearly unconscious Fred, "the Dark Hunter?"

"No," managed Fred as he coughed up blood, "Jake,"

**XX**

**Jake Ross2: So what do you think people? Did you expect Fred and Jake to be fighting? Trust me, Jake's going to have to fight a VERY TOUGH BATTLE pretty soon. lol**

Review PLEASE!


	12. Darkness Closing In

**Chapter XII **

Jake landed on the docks, three ships were docked however one called to him with its aura; a sort of darkness that a being could actually feel emanating off of the ship.

He returned to human form as he stepped onto it cautious, "Dark Hunter show yourself." The young dragon surveyed the ship, but could make out nothing in the gloom.

He grunted as his eyes narrowed, "Eye of the Dragon," his vision enhanced, as his eyes were able to see through the darkness as if it were daylight, yet he could not see anything, "Hmm,"

"Alright Dragon, I'll show myself," he heard a voice from above him, the dragon glanced up almost too late as a figure came down on him.

Jake leapt aside, almost being leapt upon. The Dark Hunter rolled into a combat position facing him, "Hello there dragon. And how are we feeling tonight?"

Jake growled still in human form, "Where's Rose,"

The Dark Hunter laughed, "Aw that's sweet dragon, but I'm afraid that I can't have a hideous monster like you with a pretty girl like Rose now can I,"

Jake narrowed his eyes, "What do you want with her?"

"I just want to keep her away from beasts like yourself," replied the Dark Hunter, he spat on the ground, "disgusting, filthy dragon," he sneered from beneath the mask, "alright dragon, I'll make this as painful and as long as possible so you can suffer as I did,"

Jake frowned, "Can't you just give me back my girlfriend and we talk about this like rational human beings?"

The Dark Hunter laughed, "I don't think so," he leapt forward drawing a sword, "time to die dragon,"

Jake took a few steps back, "Dragon Up!" his body ripped into the figure of the American Dragon, "That's it Hunter, you're going down!" he leapt at the masked figure and grabbed at the sword that the man was wielding shattering it in his claws.

The Dark Hunter took a few steps back out of Jake's range, surprise showed in his eyes, "Unbelievable," he muttered, "You shouldn't have been able to have destroyed that, phaw-no bother," he pulled at his belt and a whip-like weapon coiled itself around his hand, "come on dragon, let's see how you enjoy my electro-whip," the whip launched itself at Jake and the dragon leapt out of the way.

Jake laughed, "You'll have to do better than tha-," his words were cut short as he felt something jerk his left leg, turning to look he realized that the whip had curled itself around his ankle.

"Alright, time for a thousand volts of electricity, how about that?" said the Dark Hunter with a soft laugh, he touched a button on the whip the whip sparked as one thousand volts of electricity was pumped into it.

Jake screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through his body, the agony that his entire body was being put through. He managed to breath a small blast of fire at the whip freeing him; the dragon now drained from the current that was only moments ago ripping through his body landed a few feet away behind some large crates. The ship was a cargo ship probably transporting goods to some far away land.

"Aw, you broke my whip," Jake heard the Dark Hunter say laughingly, "come out, come out wherever you are dragon. Let's play,"

Jake managed a rather un-dragon-like whimper as he reverted to human form in an attempt to heal his dragon wounds. The young man again entered dragon form, not with a hundred percent recovery but a percent that did not have his head pounding like a thousand volts were being poured into his skull.

The dragon stood atop a crate and swooped down on the Dark Hunter, "Here I am," he managed with a weak voice. Jake threw his weight against the hunter catching him off guard.

Jake had the Dark Hunter pinned to the deck, one of his claws around the man's neck squeezing ever so tightly to remind him that he could at any moment crush his windpipes and leave him for dead, "Where's Rose?" he asked forcefully.

For the first time the dragon saw a twinge of fear in the hunter's eyes, but that fear was soon replaced with arrogance, "I won't tell you dragon, you'd have to kill me,"

Jake lifted him from the deck ever so slightly and slammed him into it again, not at all gently, "Tell me now or so help me not even Morfid could give you as much pain as I will," this seemed to scare the Dark Hunter who nodded.

"Alright," he said with a conceding sigh, "let me just get my map, you'll never find her on your own," he stretched to reach his belt.

Jake allowed him and only too late remembered-Jake was thrown back with such force that the crate that he crashed into was blown into splinters. Consciousness dipped as the American Dragon felt himself floating, he blinked, seeing the ship in front of him, the Dark Hunter crouching low in the railing, "Never let your guard down dragon. Adios this will be our last encounter!" he laughed as he leapt off the ship.

Jake's vision blurred as he tried to fight the darkness that was closing in as a cold began to seep into his scales and his skin, there was nothing there anymore nothing but a fading light in the darkness that was closing in.

XX

Rose awoke to see the figure of the Dark Hunter standing in front of her, "Adren?" she asked softly.

Adren shook his head, "That name has no meaning to me anymore, I am the Dark Hunter and no one else." His mask was off revealing his handsome face, a face that Rose had never forgotten.

"Your boyfriend is dead," he said matter-of-factly.

Rose blinked, "What," she managed with disbelief.

"I finished him on a dock an hour ago, if the blast from my concussion grenade didn't kill him he'll be unconscious…under water. I don't really think that dragons can breath underwater, and I don't think unconscious ones can get to the surface," he said with nonchalance.

Anger began to blaze in Rose's eyes, "You beast!" she screamed at him fighting against her restraints.

Adren Karr looked surprised, "You call me a beast? How could you love that monster?"

"That _monster_ was a better man than you'll ever be," returned Rose with a sneer.

Adren shook his head ruefully, "Ah, so it was true. Huntsgirl did fall in love with a miserable dragon," he sneered at her, "my sweet Rose went and got herself with a dragon, I should never have helped you escape the Huntsclan, I would have never allowed you to if I realized that you were so serious about this dragon boy," he muttered a curse.

"Leave me you beast!" screamed Rose with rage and misery.

Adren looked taken aback, he blinked twice to clear his head, "Unbelievable," he muttered as he left the room.

Rose allowed herself to go limp, "Jake…" she managed with a soft sigh, more of a hopeless whisper, "Jake…" she managed again with a moan; tears weren't something that Rose was ever use to. She had rarely cried in her life. However this would be one of the rare times as tears began to roll down her cheek, slowly at first then in torrents as the floodgates of tear ducks were opened. The blonde sobbed and cried miserably in the dark, knowing that she would have no savior, no rescuer. The American Dragon was dead. Her love was dead. Her desire to survive was gone. Rose no longer had hope. And without hope, how can a human survive?

XX

Jake Ross2: I won't be updating until September. Sorry to all readers of this fic. Thanks for all the reviews so far! It's really encouraging me! I'll update as soon as I can. But until then review and enjoy!


	13. Awakening

**Chapter XIII **

He was cold, freezing, his scales were soaking wet and his throat was hurting, his nostrils—everything on his body was in pain. He was numb in certain places while agonizing pain coursed through other parts of his body. Jake cursed as his consciousness slowly returned. He saw faces above him, "Serra? Sabrina?" he managed before slipping into the dark void again…

XX

Jake muttered a curse as he returned to consciousness, this time fully. For the past four hours he had been dipping in between a conscious and unconscious face, and had reverted to human form at an earlier hour.

He was looking into the concerned faces of Sabrina and Serra when he turned. The two of them were beside him instantly and helped him as he climbed to his feet.

"Jake, are you okay?" asked Sabrina, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jake shook his head, "Water please," he managed with his coarse dry throat.

Sabrina left to get the water while Jake observed the room. They were back in the Electronics shop, in his room, "Where's Fred and Fu Dog?" he asked.

Serra moved across from Jake, "Fred's upstairs with Fu Dog, you beat him up pretty badly, I don't know what's suppose to happen now but I do know that you will be held accountable for your actions against Fred."

Jake muttered another string of curses under his breath as Sabrina returned with the water, "Lao Shi and the other dragons still haven't arrived. I think they were delayed because of a band of Ogres trying to invade the Fortress of the Order of Dragons,"

Jake coughed, "You two saved me, didn't you?"

Serra's eyes narrowed, "You are the American Dragon and you attacked Fred, I saved you so that you can be tried for your actions as well as to help defeat the Dark Hunter,"

"While I saved you because I love you," replied Sabrina softly.

Jake shook his head to clear it and turned to look out the window. His body was ravaged, fatigued, his mind in a demented state. He was emotionally and psychologically crippled at the moment, "I have to find the Dark Hunter," he managed through the rising pain in his body, "I have to find Rose,"

Sabrina was beside him in an instant putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her, don't worry. We will,"

Jake let out a cry of anguish that came out as a roar and mutter more curses as he just stood there by the open window allowing the evening breeze of the cold New York night to hit his face.

XX

Adren Karr stood with his face towards the ocean. Cold and unfeeling at times the young man held a terrible secret that he refused to accept, that he refused to allow to be revealed. It was becoming increasingly harder to control it. It was like a disease that was running through his blood.

He cursed, "Bloody dragons," the young man pulled his black hood over his head and rubbed his hands together for warmth.

His feelings for Rose were strong, which was the reason that he helped her so many years ago although it pained him to let her go. She almost filled the gap in his heart that his dear Ella did. He couldn't help it; he was drawn to her and her feelings for the dragon was sickening to him.

Adren closed his eyes and took in the deep night's air, his cell phone began to ring and he frowned, no one in New York should have known his number.

"Yes?" he asked into it with a calm voice.

"Ah, my good friend Adren," it was the Huntsmaster, "your slaying of that dragon was superb."

Adren didn't take the flattery, "What do you want?" he growled.

"We are planning to destroy the dragons in this city, join us in central park and let us deal with these beasts once and for all!"

"I'll come, but I am not subjecting myself to a fool like you," replied Adren.

"Good enough," was the reply.

* * *


	14. Broken Heroes

**Chapter 14: Broken Heroes**

**Chapter XIV**

Jake Long lay still. His body was the essence of pain, the fulcrum of suffering. His consciousness fluttered to and fro like a battered flag. For a moment he was awake and in another he had faded.

"I'm really starting to worry about him," said Sabrina softly.

Sabrina, Fred and Fu Dog sat around their fallen hero in Rose's bedroom of the electronics store. It was almost two days since he had gone under and his breathing was _still_ labored and he had been unable to speak a coherent word.

There had been a massive fight at Central Park simply hours after Jake had been almost killed by the Dark Hunter. Of the dragons that the Dragon Council had dispatched, only three had survived the encounter with the Huntsclan and Dark Hunter. It wasn't a fight, it was a bloodbath. The dragons had been ambushed by over thirty Huntsclan members and a malevolent Dark Hunter who cut through their ranks like a knife through soft butter.

It seemed as if the Dark Hunter had equipped his new comrades with his technologically advanced magic weaponry. A terrible combination when utilized by many people at once.

Lao-Shi had survived by a thin margin, by the skin of his teeth.

Fred was fortunate to have been incapacitated by Jake before the fight or he may have been slaughtered along with the eight might-generation dragons that had perished in the battle. Even the masters had been dealt a terrible blow.

Fu grunted snottily as he turned aside and left the room.

The Scarlet Knight frowned and went after him.

Fu was sitting in the room that Jake had always slept in. He clambered onto the bed and stared out of the window sadly.

Sabrina sat next to him and scratched behind his ear.

The Animal Guardian grunted unapologetically.

"I've lived for so long Sabrina," said Fu, deep in reflection, "ever since meeting the old man I've been around dragons and I've drawn close to many of them," he was quiet for a moment, "but Jake is different, Jake's more than simply the American Dragon, or anything at all like that, he's like family to me, even more important to me than his gramps,"

The young woman nodded, her hair becoming undone with the gesture, she ignored it, "It's okay Fu, I understand how you feel,"

The dog growled, "How would you know how I feel?!"

Sabrina didn't budge, "Because I'm in love with the American Dragon and I've always been,"

Fu lowered his head in apology, "I know,"

XX

Lao-Shi sat cross-legged beside the two other surviving dragon masters. Ishan Khan, the Indian Dragon and Gerard Scott, the Canadian Dragon.

"This will be the start of another war I'm afraid," lamented Ishan.

"How could we manage to fight the Huntsclan AND this Dark Hunter when they even slew the American Dragon?!" said Gerard.

Lao-Shi glared at the dragon, "My grandson isn't dead yet Canadian Dragon,"

Gerard's face soured at the harshness of the older dragon's tone, but then sympathized with him.

Ishan cleared his throat, "We've all lost a great deal, Gerard lost two of his students in

"This will be the start of another war I'm afraid," lamented Ishan.

"How could we manage to fight the Huntsclan AND this Dark Hunter when they even slew the American Dragon?!" said Gerard.

Lao-Shi glared at the dragon, "My grandson isn't dead yet Canadian Dragon,"

Gerard's face soured at the harshness of the older dragon's tone, but then sympathized with him.

Ishan cleared his throat, "We've all lost a great deal, and Gerard lost two of his students in _your _war Lao-Shi,"

Lao-Shi's eyes widened, "_MY _war?! The Dark Hunter is a threat to us all Ishan, make no mistake of that,"

"But it is because of your actions that this has transpired, the young man was to have been slain years ago but it was against your orders," sneered Gerard.

The older dragon's eyes flashed with such ferocity that the two dragon masters fell back, "At that time the threat would have been even greater! I had done what was necessary,"

"Necessary?" said the Indian Dragon incredulously, "we should have slaughtered them all, not spare that insignificant worm who would grow into this hunter,"

There was silence in the room, a deafening silence that was shattered by Lao-Shi's words, "I'll deal with the boy,"

"How?" said Gerard.

"I'll tell him the truth," said Lao-Shi.

"And make him even more powerful?" muttered Ishan.

"It wouldn't make sense talking to him," said a voice softly from the doorway, they turned to see a broken and tattered Serra propping herself against the doorframe, she was bleeding profusely, "he already knows," she managed before falling to her knees.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Should I continue writing this fanfic?**

**Please comment and let me know!**

**JakeRoss2**


	15. Void

Chapter 15: Void

**Chapter XV**

"Get her in here!" shouted Fu Dog.

Gerard, in a scarlet dragon form cleared the table before ceremoniously laying the damaged Serra face up. He breathed warmth into her fickle human flesh with an invisible flame.

"I'm going to cast a healing spell," said the Animal Guardian, "I need everyone _outside_!"

Ishan's solemn eyes locked with Lao-Shi's, "Our greatest fears have been made manifest. It seems that the young hunter actually knows,"

Lao-Shi bowed his head in defeat, "Then all is lost Ishan, I am sorry,"

"Your mercy for young ones has led to this!" said Gerard strongly.

Fred Nerk and Sabrina observed the exchange between the three senior dragons with interest before Lao-Shi noticed their curious expressions.

"I want you to go check on Jake again," said Lao-Shi quietly, "I know that he would want someone with him,"

Fred nodded and exited respectfully.

Sabrina didn't budge.

"That means you too," Gerard glared at the young woman.

"I only follow orders from the American Dragon," she said evenly, "_sir_," she added as a defiant afterthought.

Lao-Shi nodded, "She can hold her own Gerard, and we shall respect her wishes to remain,"

Sabrina nodded in silent thanks.

XX

Fred stood at the base of Jake's resting place and climbed into a cross-legged position. In the past four years he had studied with the Nuit Dragons in Australia and learnt of a useful magic that could help bring a dragon out of an unconscious state. It was known to less than six dragons on earth and was a forbidden magic. Now, finally alone with Jake, he could employ it.

Fred took a deep breath and exhaled, "I hope this works mate, because you've been a bloody great friend,"

XX

There was a void.

There was only darkness in the void.

A single flame flickered in the darkness.

Jake Long opened his eyes slowly, there was nothing around him, it was pitch black as he looked around, suspended upon nothing, "Rose? Fu? Gramps?"

His words echoed and reverberated as if coming from within him and from all around him. This was the void, there was nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?" said Jake out loud, feeling his words echoing through his head and his body. He wasn't in dragon form, he was in human form. He tried to transform but he was unable to.

A second flame flickered in the void.

"You're in the void," said a familiar voice from behind.

Jake turned slowly, unable to believe what his ears were hearing, "Dad?"

Behind floated his father, who had died four years prior. All he could have seen was his father's body, full of life, floating before him. Light seemed to radiate from his skin, he wore his usual business seat. Pain began to fill Jake's chest as he utterly missed the man that was before him. He was speechless as the opportunity to speak with his father once again was before him.

"Am I dead?" he asked slowly, the echoing of his voice had faded.

His father tilted his head slightly to the right, "You've grown Jacob,"

Jake blinked back tears, "I'm dead?"

Jonathon Long shook his head, "You aren't dead son, at least not yet,"

"So where am I?" said Jake.

His father shrugged as he looked around in the darkness, "It's the void, I guess I can't really explain it to someone who is still alive," he paused, "It's like the subway station son, the void between worlds. Nothing exists here in the world of nothingness, beyond it is death and before it is life,"

Jonathon smiled sadly, "How is your mother?"

Jake tried to smile but couldn't.

His father nodded, "It is okay son, I understand,"

Jake breathed out softly; he couldn't feel his breathe; it was simply one of the things that did not exist in the void, "So what am I doing in the void?"

Jonathon shrugged again, "You aren't dead, or you would have been instantly dead. I have never even been here. I think you've been pushed here so that you can communicate with me,"

"So I'm unconscious in life?"

"Pretty much self-explanatory," managed his father with a small smile.

"Then what am I supposed to ask you?"

Jonathon titled his head again, "I don't know son, but all I do know is this. You don't belong here, you're still alive and you have strength. You have to fight to survive, hope to live and never lose sight of your responsibility as the American Dragon,"

Jake felt his insides begin to flutter as he involuntarily took in a breath; he could feel air in his lungs. His eyes widened, he shouldn't be able to feel air, "Dad?" he said alarmed.

Jonathon smiled, "I was wrong, you weren't brought here to communicate with _me_," his smile spread into a grin, "you were brought here so that _I_ could communicate with _you _son,"

Jake felt his entire body begin to fall as if gravity had finally kicked in, then there was silence.

There was the void.

There was darkness in the void.

A single flame flickered in the darkness.

A second flame flickered beside it.

Both flames snuffed out.

There was the void.

There was only darkness in the void.

Once again.

XX

Jake's eyes opened slowly as he felt for the first time in days—Pain.

Fred Nerk smiled, "Welcome back _chum_,"

Jake smiled, weak, but conscious, "Good to be back _mate_,"


	16. The Huntsman

**Chapter 16: The Huntsman**

**Chapter XVI**

The Huntsclan Academy was full of uproar with the arrival of the Dark Hunter. Everyone knew the identity of the former student, Adren Karr—the single student that had turned everything into chaos after his departure how many years prior. Adren Karr was the only student who was able to hold his own against the Huntsman at such a young age.

Now they stood before one another again; Huntsmaster and Apprentice.

Adren didn't hesitate as he straightened his back and clenched his fists. They were in the auditorium in which traitors, failures and simple misfits were eliminated; the arena in which the mighty Kraken once tore its enemies to pieces. Blood and bones stained the pale sand, etched with markings of magic and simple futility as many met their demise on these horrid grounds.

The Huntsman did not waver in his resolve; his former apprentice had challenged him to combat for the mantle of Mastership of the Academy and the Huntsclan. He was honorbound to fulfil the engagement and either live or die as the Huntsmaster.

Adren Karr smiled; he had removed his Arrafed Hunter's garments and worn simple robes that hid his entire body; a cloak that hid even his facial features from his opponent.

The Huntsman could not even tell with what arsenal his former pupil would come forth, he could only react and hope that his experience and skill did not fail him.

"Let the battle begin," said the Huntsman.

The crowd before them grew silent as they awaited the fight that was about to take place.

"I'll mount _your _skin on my wall Adren, you're a traitor once again," sneered the Huntsman, he rushed towards Adren.

The younger hunter brandished a meter long huntstaff twirled it between his fingers in a quick arc. Both Hunter's weapons clashed in a brilliant array of light, the Huntsman's staff sparking green while Adren's staff sparked red.

"I've already told you Hunts_master_, I'm stronger than you," said Adren evenly, he pulled back an inch and sent the older man reeling behind him.

He shook his fist quickly bringing forth a hidden blade from his metal gauntlets, "My blades can cut through even my own chains,"

The more experienced hunter withdrew a few paces and spun his huntstaff, he fired three energy blasts at the Dark Hunter's feet, making the young man retreat two paces. The Huntsman rushed forward again, narrowly avoiding being bifurcated by Adren's wrist blade he kicked the youth to the ground.

_Adren Karr stood proudly before his new master. He was thirteen years old and ready to be trained by the best of the Huntsclan. He knew that no matter what, he would be stronger than before. His training with the Benjiija Monks was complete and he was already as powerful as any of their monks._

_His father had told him that although he was already a powerful Hunter, he would prove to be even more powerful than any other, maybe even rivalling his ancestor Morgan Mandon. _

_Adren asked for the secret to his inner power, to which his father simply smiled and said that one day his power would find him._

_His Monk teacher had spoken of the powerful magical aura that surrounded him, his wizard's blood mixed with another even more sinister magic, a magic that they had only seen once before. The Huntsman had no idea that before him stood perhaps one of the most powerful individuals in the world, a young boy who would grow to be even more powerful than Morgan Mandon himself._

_And yet, even after all of this, Adren was still proud to look up at his teacher the Huntsmaster, a man who would help him to become even better than a Benjiija Monk; someone who would help him with the pride of his father and mother, someone who would make him worthy of Ella's hand in marriage._

_Adren Karr had nothing but respect for the Hunstman._

"Pathetic fool," muttered Adren as he rolled with the blow, bringing his blades back up and slashing at the Huntsman's arm.

The older man uttered an almost inaudible cry of pain but quickly retreated once again, holding his now bleeding arm. He swore profusely at the younger hunter as the spectators screamed for more blood.

Adren grinned maniacally, "This is it for you Hunts_master_," he rushed in.

The Huntsman's eyes filled with fear, then they flashed with satisfaction, "I've got you Adren," he dropped to the ground and swept his leg across the young man's feet, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap. Spinning his already fully charged huntstaff he smiled as he pinned the younger hunter.

"I've got you Dark Hunter," said the Huntsman, he raised his eyes to face the crowds, "Let it be known that Adren Karr was defeated this day, by _me_!" he focused his weapon on the young man's face, and smiled, "Goodbye Adren Karr, farewell fool,"

* * *

**Readers Please let me know if I should continue this fanfic. If I do it will have at least 10 more chapters to come and amazing plot-twists ahead, but i need encouragement from my fellow writers to know if this is going well enough to continue. **

**JakeRoss2**


	17. You Will Suffer

**Chapter 17: You Will Suffer**

**Chapter XVII**

"I've got you Dark Hunter," said the Huntsman, he raised his eyes to face the crowds, "Let it be known that Adren Karr was defeated this day, by _me_!" he focused his weapon on the young man's face, and smiled, "Goodbye Adren Karr, farewell fool,"

The Huntsman sneered at the Adren, and time almost stopped for the young hunter...

_Blood dripped from the dead carcass of the dragon. Fenwig Karr, the father of Adren Karr stood with his back to the dead body, allowing his beautiful wife Eleanor to take a picture of him. With little Adren in his arms, there was a small droplet of dragon's blood on his polo's collar, his father lovingly straightened and cleaned it off._

_The blood-born leaders of the Arrafed Hunters—more commonly referred to as the Dark Hunters in the magical and poacher's community—the Karr family stood with wealth and prestige in the small city-paradise of Asgentath. Fortified with magical boundaries established by Morgan Mandon himself millennia earlier, it was an almost impenetrable fortress that could only be entered by a member of the Karr family's wishes._

_Adren lived in safety, in luxury and in prominence._

_This, however, was not the Mandon way. It was not the way of the Dark Hunters. Although Adren was heir to an empire, heir to the most powerful order or Hunt Wizards in the world, he was not a pompous youth nor given everything that he could desire._

_He was trained to be strong, versatile and agile. Learning his Wizard's Power from some of the best wizards in the world and training with the best dragon hunters._

_Adren's smiling face looked into the camera as his mother snapped the picture. It was his first time with his parents in the field, and as a toddler he was already a natural..._

_xx_

_Adren's power was unmatched, even above that of his peers._

_Onkus, a teenage Hunter stood before the seven year old lad._

_With a twitch of his wrist the older hunter sent forth his whip-chains, specially charmed with paralyzing spells. The little boy quickly dove out of the way and deflected the chain with his wrist-blade, rushing into the older boy and destroying his whip-chains easily._

_Onkus was so ashamed of his defeat at Adren's hand that he withdrew from the order, never to be seen in Asgentath again..._

_Ella was beautiful, perhaps one of the most beautiful little girls he had ever seen. The eight year old Adren was constantly captivated by her beauty as she was the only opponent that he could never quite finish within five minutes (as was his custom)._

"_Your powers are unmatched," said the little girl sweetly as they both raced across the green pastures of Asgentath's farm areas. The seven-acre meadow was his favourite place in his entire domain. The wild-life there reminded him so much of his mission to hunt magical creatures; it helped him appreciate the pure beauty of life and the kill._

_Both young ones arrived at the meadow's edge, looking in the darkness without fear. The meadow itself was enchanted, with an eerie quality that could not be explained. Magical creatures were contained within, binded with a spell that prevented their escape from the borderlines of the thick foliage._

"_I like you," whispered Ella, almost out of breath and still smiling sweetly, her full hazel eyes made the little boy's stomach fill with butterflies almost every time he saw her._

"_I like you too," replied Adren, with a now reddened face._

_She kissed his cheek softly and rushed into the forest with a giggle. Adren followed after her._

_xx_

_Adren felt the worry creeping into his heart as he approached the magical border into Asgentath. It had been three years since he had joined the Huntsclan to train as a powerful hunter in their order, but for the past three months the sixteen-year old was unable to communicate with his mother or father, unable to communicate with Ella._

_The young man passed his hand over the invisible passage-way and felt the tingling of magic as if his blood were boiling. He pulled his hand back quickly, knowing what that sign meant. Mandon had placed multiple boundary spells to keep his estate safe. One of them protected any of his bloodline from danger by preventing them from entering, even if it were their only desire. Thankfully, for a reason that he himself could not answer, he proved to be an even more powerful Wizard than Morgan Mandon._

_He pushed his hand through the barrier, feeling the immense pain of his blood boiling through his flesh, and whispered a quiet dispel. He was now free to enter, taking control of the barrier by bonding it to his own magic. Morgan Mandon's barriers remained, but now Adren Karr was considered a secondary caster._

_What lay before him made his heart crumble, the Fortress of Asgentath lay in ruins, smoke still billowed from the walls and craters still littered the once green pastures of his lands. He rushed forward, without concern for his own well-being, towards the Fortress walls._

_There at the entrance, lay the answer to why his parents no longer responded to him._

"_Mother," he managed softly, looking down at the dead body of Eleanor Karr, he fell to his knees between the bodies of his parents. Fenwig lay three feet away, his body charred beyond recognition, the only way he could recognize him was from his parent's wedding ring._

_The young man bite his tongue till he bled, screaming in pure agony and fury. Throwing every inanimate object around him into the air, he was a whirlwind of power, a maelstrom. Wizards were powerful beings, however, only in the most emotional and dire of situations did their power match and even surpass that of a dragon._

_He climbed to his feet and made his way towards another body, knowing full well who it was. Ella was dead._

_He felt his turmoil bringing forth all the power and fury of his ancient heritage, both his bloodlines raged through his flesh. With his almost eternal pain he closed his eyes and screamed at an almost unbelievable pitch; the voice of a demon itself._

_His power pinnacles and spiked, causing an amazing explosion that ripped everything around him apart. In the aftermath stood a changed Hunter, "I'll kill them all!" he screamed, "For my mother, for my father, for my Ella, for my order. All dragons will die!"_

_xx_

Light flashed forth in Adren's eyes as he finally remembered why he was doing what he was doing. A moment of silence as the Huntsman rushed in for the kill, his charged huntstaff inches away from the young Dark Hunter's neck, and determination filled his core and his being.

"All dragons will die," said Adren as he hit the ground with his hand, throwing himself away from the Huntsman with inhuman speed. Although the Huntsclan knew that the Dark Hunter was a masterful hunter, they did not know of his lineage, they did not know that Wizard's blood flowed through his veins.

Adren slowly raised an arm towards his enemy; there was a soft click as his whip-chains launched at him like a snake. The Huntsman attempted to dive out of the way but was caught and bound tightly, the chains wrapping and coiling themselves around him until the only part of him that remained untouched by the spelled metal was his head.

"Constrict," said Adren, causing the Huntsman to gasp as his lungs felt as if they were to collapse under the pressure.

He turned to the now screaming spectators and raised both his hands, "Without further necessity, I appoint myself your undisputed leader!" there was a hush that fell over the huntsclan, "if you disobey me, you will not die," he paused, looking into the eyes of the Huntsman he felt coldness seeping into his heart, "you will suffer,"

The Huntsman screamed in pain as the chains began to move in quick patterns, sending pains beyond his wildest dreams into his already tattered flesh. The entire audience stood transfixed by fear as they watched their leader squirm like an animal.

"Hail the Dark Hunter!" shouted a single huntsclan member, "Hail the Dark Hunter!"

Many quickly joined in, almost without the necessity for a reminder. Soon the entire auditorium was filled with the single shout, "Hail the Dark Hunter!"

As the voiced chilled him he released the huntsman from his grasp and watched his body fall almost limp to the floor, he was teetering on the verge of death. He smiled, "Obey me, and you shall be protected," He touched a hand to the Huntsman's chest and forced magic into him, bringing him through from death and bringing his life-force to a stronger flow. The Huntsman gasped in disbelief, healed to an amazing degree.

"Hail the Dark Hunter!" continued the hail, this time renewed with not only fear but respect, "Hail the Dark Hunter!"

Adren Karr stood before them all, his power radiating openly for them to see; their new Huntsmaster.


	18. Comfort In Time of Need

**Chapter 18: Comfort In Time of Need**

**Chapter XVIII**

"There are more important things to worry about than the order to restrain my grandson," said Lao Shi strongly, both Ishan and Gerard were opposed to allowing the young dragon to go free. The dragon master's earlier orders did not come from only himself but from the Dragon Council itself. Jake was on the verge of once again being viewed as an outcast, it was the second time he had directly disobeyed an order from the council. It was not going to be viewed lightly.

Luong Lao Shi was a member of the revered Dragon Council that held sway over the Order of Dragons for millennia. Since Councillor Chang had defected almost six years prior, and in the war against the Dark Dragon and his Shade Army, the elder dragon had been a powerful champion for the dragons. His word held great sway in the council.

It seemed though, that Jake was going to be harmed in an even greater way this time, a way in which he could not have foreseen ever again.

The older man sighed, "If the council decides against I will have no choice but to go along with it. But until then," he paused, an almost sinister chi filled his eyes, "if any of you even touch my grandson, I will rip you apart myself,"

xx

Jake was still too weak to even walk properly, yet he made his way slowly to the rooftop; sneaking so that none could stop him. He didn't have the energy to fight another dragon tonight, but he had to try to get to Rose, he had to.

Finally at the top of the stairs and opening the door, he was surprised to see a figure standing before him.

"Where do you think you're going Jake," said the female voice.

Jake's vision blurred, "Sabrina?"

The Scarlet Knight was dressed in full combat gear, as if awaiting his arrival in preparation for a fight.

"I can't let you come with me Sabrina, I have to do this by myself," said Jake as he continued towards her, making an attempt to reach the edge of the roof. With his powers so weakened he had to utilize gliding rather than flying in order to make it to the docks once again. He needed ideas and he needed them fast.

"You are not going anywhere Jake, you are too weak," said Sabrina, she stood in his way, barring him.

"You can't stop me," muttered Jake weakly, he tried to sidestep Sabrina but she moved to counter him.

"You aren't going anywhere Jake,"

He attempted to push past her, but she rolled with the move, preventing him from escaping that easily. He swore, and attempted to rush past. The young woman spun on her heels and hooked him with the inside of her arm, pinning him to the ground, "I said you weren't going anywhere Jake,"

The young dragon shook his head, "dragon up," he whispered, his dragon form refused to come forth.

He swore, "Dragon Up," he said more forcefully.

His powers failed him.

They refused to permit him access to his wings and his abilities. He was unable to fly, unable to reach Rose. He used his knee to knock Sabrina off of him and tries to leave when he heard something that made him stop. The Scarlet Knight was sobbing.

He turned to her, realizing that she was stricken with grief and still sitting on the ground in pain, "Did I hurt you?" he managed, his guts clenching with pain.

Sabrina broke down, crying loudly, "Rose my best friend, is missing. And you, the man I love, doesn't love me. Of course I'm hurting Jake, I'm hurting more than anything else right now, and all you care about is Rose," she buried her face in her two hands.

"I'm in so much pain, I can feel it every night, every moment that you were unconscious. Every moment that Rose has been without us, without you. I can only imagine how she feels," cried Sabrina.

Jake clambered over to her, crossed his legs painfully and pulled her to himself. She buried her face in his chest, and cried her heart out. He felt his heart melting at her release, he felt his emotional pain of feeling helpless and lost coming forth. Tears began to run down his cheeks, slowly and then quickly. He missed Rose so much. He missed her laugh, and the way she played his her hair when she was nervous. He missed her sweet smile and her beautiful eyes. He longed so much to be with her at that precise moment in time that his heart was full of pain and suffering.

"Don't worry Sabrina," said Jake softly, cradling her in his arms, "we'll find her,"


	19. Plot and Bloodlust

Chapter 19: Plot and Bloodlust

**Chapter XIX**

"Dragons," said Adren slowly, he stood at the head of the table within the council chambers of the Huntsclan Academy, _his_, new Huntsclan Academy, "we'll wipe out every single one of those pathetic misfits,"

The former Huntsmaster, now simply referred to by all as the Huntsman, raised his head quietly, "We've been trying to do that for centuries Karr,"

Adren Karr, Huntsmaster, glanced at the still damaged former leader of the Hunstclan and almost sneered. Among them were gathered members of the Huntsclan elite, the lower council and a few minor members. It was the highest order of the Huntsclan.

Adren had spared little time to consolidate his power, bringing in a new age of hunting, allowing some of his technology to be utilized and adapted to the Huntsclan's weapons. They were to be an army of hunters like none other. The new Huntsmaster had high hopes for his new subordinates and new that this was simply one new step to fulfilling his goals and his destiny.

His fate was already sealed, he was destined to be the strongest and most powerful of his kind. The only one of his kind. He felt his power blazing beneath his skin in an almost static energy that threatened to rip his flesh apart.

"This time it'll be different Huntsmaster, this time, you have me," said Adren.

"I can see that you shall be a modest leader," muttered one of the elites in an attempt to be witty.

Adren glared almost death at the older man, actually making him shrink back a few feet. All the men feared him, and they should, he was not permitting insubordination to reign free. The temptation to make an example out of the fool was tempting; however, he knew that he had to win over their entire beings, including their hearts. He had to appeal to them, not only show them absolute power.

"Modesty is for the weak," retorted Adren, with a quick glance at the Huntsman he smiled, "firstly we have to capture all the dragons in America,"

"How do you propose we do that, _sir_?" said the witty elite sarcastically, attempting to test the new Hunstmaster's patience.

Adren's anger blazed, he allowed a small tendril of power to burst forth as he shouted an incantation, the elite found himself upside down and pinned against the wall, his cape covered his head as he attempted to pull himself free from the invisible grasp of the wizard's power. The cape began constricting on his neck, making his eyes bulge in an inhumane way.

"Will there be any more interruptions?" said the new Huntsmaster almost nonchalantly.

When the strangling hunter made no voice to object Adren released his vice grip spell and allowed him to fall flat on his head.

"We can capture them all with the proper bait," continued Adren, as if nothing had happened, the room was dead still, even the Huntsman made no noise to object.

"The Marigold Stadium will prove to be the perfect venue for our slaughter of the unicorns that I captured. The blood with certainly call the dragons to us, my weaponry shall do the rest,"

"What of the American Dragon?" asked the Huntsman.

"He's dead," muttered Adren as he stood to leave, "I killed him,"

XX

It felt warm in the room, and the scent of saffron filled the air.

The blonde haired beauty blinked her eyes open, the young man before her was handsome and she was elated to see him, having missed him so much for so long. It was her nightmare to be without him, a disaster.

Rose smiled as she looked up at Jake's face, "I love you Jake," she whispered softly, leaning forward to kiss him. There was a flash of light.

The illusion dissolved almost instantaneously as she remembered where she was. The cell floor was recently padded, allowing her to retain at least a fraction of her warmth. She missed Jake so much and cared nothing for her personal safety. She just wanted to escape and return to him as soon as possible. But she knew that this would have been impossible for her to do. He was dead. The tears began to roll down her face again as she clawed at her throat almost violently.

_Jake was dead._

_Jake was dead._

_Jake was dead._

Her Jake Long was dead.

Rose clicked her teeth together violently, causing a shock throughout her body. She didn't know how long it would take her to escape, she didn't know how long it took her to exact it, the only thing she did know was that she was going to find Adren Karr.

And she was going to kill him.

* * *

**I'm going to wrap this story up in about eight or nine chapters, however, I have a two part story to come after this one. If you are interested. The entire plot and even the chapters of the new one has been started already, however, since a lot of that next story breaks the plot of this one, I have refrained from uploading it just yet.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter and the upcoming stories!**

**JakeRoss2**


	20. Call For Help! Arrival of an Old Foe

**Chapter 20: Call For Help! Arrival of an Old Foe...**

**Chapter XX**

Lao Shi and Ishan Khan sat opposite one another in the Electronics shop playing a viscous game of Chess. The much older and more experienced dragon was winning. Jake was still terribly weak and lay in bed resting all day. Even though everyone was worried about the young dragon, most of them were actually happy that he was in such a state; it would postpone his eventual judicial hearing with the Dragon Council.

"You need to get to Marigold Stadium pronto!" said Fu Dog, running into the room.

"What's wrong?" said Lao Shi, with a raised eyebrow.

"The Huntsclan are _butchering _unicorns!" shouted the Shar Pei.

Lao Shi's eyes widened, this was the first time that they were actually openly harming magical creatures. They were hunting, they were baiting them.

"Let's go Ishan," said Lao Shi, he turned to Fu, "go get the others and tell them to meet us there!"

"Right on it old man!" said Fu, rushing out of the room.

Ishan frowned, "You do know that this is probably a trap right?"

Lao Shi sighed, "Even if it is we still have a responsibility to our magical charges," he smiled, "besides, traps can work both ways,"

xx

Jake Long was still in terrible pain; his body was broken in so many ways. He felt weak and drained. Fred and Sabrina sat at his bedside faithfully, as Gerard paced by the doorway.

Sabrina put a hand on the back of his own, she was biting her tongue but she had to tell him again, one last time, "Jake I-,"

"We have trouble gang!" shouted Fu, charging into the room.

Jake attempted to clamber out of bed, but fell to the floor. Fred helped him to his feet.

"What is it Fu?" managed Jake.

"The Huntsclan, Marigold Stadium, Unicorns, butchering!" said Fu.

Gerard swore, "Fred, let's go,"

Sabrina helped Jake back to his bed and turned to follow them, "I'm coming with you too,"

"No you are not _human_, it is because of you and your little friend that we are in this mess with the American Dragon in a state of incapacitation," said Gerard, "you silly human girls think you have enough power to face up against the enemies that we do! Wretched fools,"

Sabrina's eyes lit with fire, "Do not speak down to me, you old fool,"

"What did you call me little girl?" said Gerard, stepping forward menacingly, the pure anger in his eyes was more than a match for the anger in hers.

Fred stepped in between them, "If you want to deal with her you'll have to go through me first Gerard,"

The dragon master scoffed at him, "All of you young shiny scales think that you are so powerful, just look at your all powerful American Dragon. If his blood wasn't so hot with love he wouldn't be in this state. Stupid, stupid boy,"

"Stop saying that!" shouted Fred, "Let's just get to the stadium!"

Gerard turned on his heels and left the room, "Just don't expect me to be carrying your human,"

Fred turned back to look at Jake who was helpless during the altercation, "Don't worry mate, we'll deal with the huntsclan. As you would say, we're going to put some smack-down on some huntspunks," he exited the room.

Sabrina followed him out.

Fu sat at the doorway and watched as Jake once again tried to stand.

"Don't push yourself too hard Jake," said the Animal Guardian.

"I need to go with them Fu Dog," said Jake, he couldn't even stand on his own strength. The Animal Guardian grimaced as he rushed to help his charge.

"But you don't have the strength to," replied the Shar Pei.

"It's my duty as the American Dragon Fu,"

"But it's my duty to take care of you and the old man,"

Jake sighed, "I don't have the strength to go on,"

"That's where I come in," said a voice from the doorway.

The American Dragon looked up weakly, his surprise at the person standing before him changed into loathing and then aggression, "What are you doing in here?"

"I come in peace American Dragon," said the man, "I have come to help you,"

Eli Excelsior Pandarus, the Dark Wizard of New York City.


	21. The Dark Wizard's Pact

**Chapter 21: The Dark Wizard's Pact**

**Chapter XXI**

The Marigold Stadium was the third largest stadium in New York City. It was also the ideal spot for an ambush against dragons.

Lao Shi was extremely cautious as he and Ishan touched down on the green field.

"Go Titans," muttered Ishan, as he reverted to human form.

They both smelt it in the air, but neither wanted to admit it; unicorn's blood. The blood of a unicorn had a very distinct sweet smell, connected to the magic that poured forth from its horn on its head. When this blood came into contact with the air it vibrated to form a thick black liquid that slowly vaporized until it turned into a light mist and then simply faded all together. The scent however, always remained.

"The blood isn't even misty anymore," said Lao Shi, dejected, "they were dead before we even received the alert,"

He pulled his head back reflexively as he heard the snap of a chain behind him, the bladed end of a whip-chain imbedded itself in the grass, in the exact spot where his head once was.

"Dark Hunter," sneered Ishan, reverting to dragon form.

"No," said the Huntsman, standing at the head of seven other Huntsclan members all wielding the Dark Hunter's weapons, "simply the Huntsclan," he launched another attack at the elder dragon, almost impaling him once more.

Ishan blasted fire at the Huntsman, while diving away from the whip-chains that attempted to capture him, "Did you think that you Huntsclan could actually capture us?"

"No," said the Huntsman with a sneer, "but I knew that it would distract you,"

He aimed his huntstaff at the dragon master, "Die dragon!"

"The cavalry is here!" shouted Fred Nerk, as he dropped from the sky and knocked the Huntsman over.

The Scarlet Knight leapt from his back and knocked two members of the Huntsclan back a few feet, she drew her bow and arrow and took aim.

Gerard landed loudly behind them with a powerful roar, "Now let's see how you eight pitiful Huntsclan fair against four powerful dragons!"

The Huntsman picked himself up slowly and smiled sadistically, "Who said there were only eight of us?"

More and more Huntsclan poured into the stadium as the large dome over head slowly shut, locking them all within the confines of the stadium.

"It's time for us to slaughter!" shouted the Huntsman.

XX

Jake was quiet, the Dark Wizard had to repeat himself so that he understood.

"I come in peace American Dragon," said Eli Pandarus, "I have come to help you,"

Fu snorted, "_You_? Help us?"

The wizard tilted his head slightly, "Why is that such a surprise? This hunter is a threat to our community. If his fight goes unchecked he will annihilate all of us and wear our skins upon his flesh. He is after all magical beings after all, including wizards,"

Jake shook his head slowly, "You aren't selfless Pandarus, there's something you want,"

The wizard smiled and took a step closer.

Fu tried to pull Jake back, but he was too heavy and the dragon was too weak.

"Why are you so afraid dragon? Had I come here to kill you, I would have," said the wizard with cold eyes.

"Then why are you really here?" said the American Dragon.

Eli Pandarus sighed, "Do you know that I have a son, dragon?"

Jake managed a shrug, "I've heard rumours to that extent,"

The Dark Wizard's eyes turned fierce, "Then you know that I once had a lover,"

Jake was a taken back by the intensity of his glare, it was paralyzing. So powerful that he couldn't even breathe, he swallowed slowly, "I would believe so,"

Eli's eyes lost their ferocity and were simply filled with dismal pain and angst, "Then know this, the Dark Hunter killed my lover. He killed her, and I want to kill him,"

Jake was shocked at the revelation, but he now understood the motivation. Eli wanted revenge; he wanted him to kill the Dark Hunter. But something still bothered him, something didn't add up, "Why don't you kill him yourself Pandarus, you're the most powerful Dark Wizard in New York City,"

The Dark Wizard sneered, "But I am not in the world, this Dark Hunter is more powerful than me,"

"What?" said Jake, "how could he be more powerful than you?! You're a wizard!"

Eli Pandarus smiled, "Because he is an even greater wizard,"

Fu Dog and Jake Long stood stunned at the revelation.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that his powers seemed uncanny? His skills were too unnatural, even for one of his kind?" said Eli, he sighed, "he is a wizard, and the only way for you to even stand a chance against him is to agree to my pact. That I will grant you some of my magic in this fight,"

Fu Dog began to scratch uncontrollably; he felt the dark magic at hand, he wanted to speak but an almost invisible hand clamped over his mouth. The Animal Guardian's eyes filled with alarm; the wizard was preventing him from speaking.

"What do you mean?" said Jake, unaware of Fu's indentured silence.

"I shall grant you my powers, for the duration of the fight, but in the end you must repay me, one day," said Eli.

"How can you do that? And how can I trust you?" said Jake.

The Dark Wizard smiled, a sincere smile, "Your powers are at their lowest point and you do not even have the strength to go dragon. You can trust me, because I want to kill the Dark Hunter. I do not care what the price of his death is," his eyes locked with Jake's, "but I want it," he stretched out his hand as if to sign the deal.

Jake Long, the American Dragon, looked at the hand as if it were a serpent about to strike, "What do you think Fu?"

The Animal Guardian was silent, and Jake suspected he knew why, Fu wouldn't believe a word the wizard was saying. But something in Eli's eyes made him trust him, something in his eyes screamed trust.

"Okay," said Jake, "I agree," he shook his hand.

"Excellent," said Eli, "**Ena**-_cara_, Vie **Tan**-_cara_, Hut **Eee**-_Cara_, **Miah**-_Ca_-," an explosion of sound from their joint hands blocked out the rest of the incantation. It was like powerful ringing in his ears that completely overtook him.

Fu's eyes widened as he felt Eli's magic fade, "Kid no!"

Eli Pandarus' body shuddered, as Jake's body felt renewed. The dark wizard fell to his feet, feeling his life-force slowly ebbing into the young man.

"Jake!" shouted Fu, attempting to pull him free.

The sound began to fade, and Eli lay crumpled on the ground.

Jake felt it coursing through him, power unbridled. He turned to the wizard, but was shocked to see him lying almost dead on the floor.

"Pandarus?" said Jake, alarmed.

The older wizard shook his head, "No need to worry young dragon, this ritual of power had only one ending. For me to grant you my life-force so that you can face the hunter, I must die."

Jake's heart filled with sorrow, as he realised that everything Eli had told him was the truth. He had sacrificed his life to kill the Dark Hunter, "You will be remembered as a hero Pandarus,"

Pandarus managed a light chuckle, "Don't be naive, heroes are seldom praised in their own times. Even you shall see that for a fact, but of all things," he coughed up blood, as his lungs began to collapse, "remember, do, not," he wheezed, "send the world into, a century of darkness,"

"What do you mean?" said Jake, confused as Pandarus' life-force slowly ebbed out of him.

The Dark Wizard tried to smile, "you. Will know...you will understand when..." his body shuddered once more, as his eyes closed. Eli Excelsior Pandarus, the Wizard of Wall Street, Dark Wizard of New York City, died.

Jake roared an unnatural roar, and his dragon form emerged.

* * *

**Read and Review please!**

**JakeRoss2**


	22. The Cry For Blood

**Chapter 22: The Cry For Blood**

**Chapter XXII**

"Get back," said Lao Shi, narrowly avoiding being impaled by another whip-chain.

"To where?!" shouted Fred Nerk in exasperation.

They were trapped within the confines of the stadium, and for some reason it felt as if they were unable to fly upward, as if a spell had been cast upon the air above them.

"Anywhere but here darling," said the Scarlet Knight, catching a Huntsclan member in his throat with another one of her arrows.

Gerard and Ishan were sending a concentrated stream of fire towards the Huntsman in an attempt to drive him back. Their defences, however, were failing. There were too many Huntsclan, and all of them were wielding new weaponry that made it even more difficult for them to predict than usual.

The Scarlet Knight swore as she had to resort to melee weaponry, disarming an initiate and knocking him out cold with his own staff. She charged the weapon and easily defended herself against the increasing swarm.

Ishan let out a cry as a whip-chain pierced the inner flesh of his left wing, grounding the poor dragon master. Gerard dropped to his companion's side and took a defensive stance over his fallen comrade, preventing the Huntsclan from attacking him.

"Move Gerard!" shouted Ishan through gritted teeth; the pain was biting into him.

"We may have our differences but we are both dragons Ishan," said Gerard in response and he whipped his tail around an unsuspecting hunter who thought he could sneak up on him, "I refuse to-," his words were cut short as a whip-chain connected with his throat, tightening its almost vicelike grip around it instantly.

Ishan's face whitened as he watched the enemy who held the next end of the chain, the Huntsman.

"Lao Shi!" shouted Ishan, calling the elder dragon for assistance.

The former Chinese Dragon glanced across at his companions, but couldn't help but shudder. He was too far to be of any help.

Fred was occupied with three Huntsclan who had him cornered.

The Huntsman tightened his grip around the Canadian Dragon's neck, Gerard Scott loosed a fire ball at the hunter, but it was deflected with a spin of his huntstaff which was held deftly between his two fingers of his other hand. With a grin he made a sudden twist.

The Scarlet Knight gasped as she heard the sickening crack that resounded in the stadium.

All the dragons were silent for a moment, a split moment in which Gerard's now lifeless body connected with the ground. Lao Shi charged and let out an almost indragon roar at the Huntsman, letting loose a powerful blast of fire which threatened to engulf him.

"Poor dragons," taunted the Huntsman.

Lao Shi quickly surveyed his comrades; Scarlet and Fred were being overrun, Ishan was incapacitated and snapped ferociously at his enemies, preventing them from coming close to his fallen companion's dead body. It was a lost cause.

The skies let loose a thunderous roar, as the entire stadium roof shattered from the shockwave. It felt as if thunder and lightning had struck at the same time. The spell that kept them grounded was shattered, as was the stadium roof which came tumbling down, crushing many of the Huntsclan.

A single dragon came charging through, even faster than the glass; a flash of red, the embodiment of death itself.

"Jake!" shouted Scarlet, in both relief and amazement.

Jake landed with such impact that his body left a crater in its wake, "Where is the Rose?!" he practically roared, throwing the Huntsman back with simply that action.

Lao Shi and the other dragons felt it; it was with an almost unbelievable power that Jake stood forth. He was the maelstrom, the tempest that flurried forth with all its fury. Fierce magic mingled dangerously in his eyes and his skin practically tingled with raw power.

"What have you done Jake?" said Lao Shi, almost disgusted by his grandson's bloodlust and magical properties, "you have-,"

"Not now grandfather," said Jake softly, in a tone that startled the older man. It did more than command power, it demanded it.

The Huntsman climbed to his feet, almost flabbergasted at the sight before him, "You're suppose to be dead,"

"I'm not," said Jake, his eyes narrowed, "but soon you will be,"

He rushed forward.

"Jake!" he heard her voice.

He stopped.

His heart skipped a beat as he slowly turned to regard the two beings in the stands, the Dark Hunter, and below him, beneath one of his feet, her hair in tangles and her clothing torn, was Rose.

"Rose," said Jake softly.

"Jake," she managed weakly.

The glare within his eyes returned again as he roared uncontrollably, the name snapped into his head without even needing to think it, without him even knowing it.

"Adren Karr, I am going to kill you,"

* * *

**Thus Begin The Climactic Final Fight for the Story, Final Chapters and Final Moments...**

**Bigger Secrets revealed and dark revelations at hand.**

**And Stay Tuned for the Sequel to This story, Based TWO YEARS after the EVENTS of THE LAST HUNTER...**

_**THE THOUSAND YEAR CURSE**_

**Expected Release Date: 30th of April 2010**

**(If I finish this story by then. lol)**

**Please Keep Reading and REVIEWING so that I know you likey!**

**lol**

**Jake Ross2**


	23. The Truest Form of Truth

**Wrote this note BEFORE the beginning of the Chapter so I don't distract from the MEANING of this chapter.**  
**I have been waiting SOOOOOOOO long to release this truth, it has been years in the making, but see this, the truth of the Dark Hunter.**

**PLEASE, even if you have NEVER reviewed for one of my chapters, PLEASE review...**

**^_^**

**JakeRoss2**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Truest Form of the Truth**

**Chapter XXIII**

Adren Karr was startled, "You know my name?"

Jake's narrowed, "Talk is meaningless Karr," he leapt towards him, "fight!"

The Dark Hunter made a slight twist and drove his huntstaff into Rose's clothing, pinning her to the ground. With a sneer he leapt from his position, "You can't even scratch me American Dragon,"

Adren's foot connected with the dragon's face, sending blood and teeth flying, allowing his momentum to carry him he spun and slashed his whip-chain upward in an attempt to capture him. The young dragon didn't fall for the ambush, he flared his wings and pulled back just enough to evade capture.

Lao Shi and Fred quickly knocked down their respective opponents and swept through the ranks of the now distracted Huntsclan; while Sabrina made her way to Rose.

"Bloody dragon!" said Adren, saying the word as if it were a curse.

Jake felt his jaw throbbing from the blow that was inflicted, but ignored the pain; driving his claws into the hunter's left hand he crushed it. The Dark Hunter managed a yelp and withdrew in an instant.

The fight was brutal, as both combatants at times seemed at equal strength, while at others their powers waned.

**XX**

Sabrina helped Rose to her feet, pulling the weapon from her clothing. Both girls had missed each other dearly, but at the moment both knew that a tearful reunion was out of the question.

"Are you okay?" said Sabrina with a weak smile.

Rose nodded numbly, her eyes leaving her friend's face and glancing upward at the fight that was going on between Jake and Adren.

"I need to help Jake," said Rose.

"No," said Sabrina softly, "this is his fight,"

"I won't lose him again," she countered, Rose grabbed the Huntstaff from her friend's grasp and leapt into the fray.

**XX**

Adren heard her battle cry before he even saw her, the blow from behind knocked the wind out of him, but he ignored the pain and simply batted her aside with ease. Her skills were inferior to his years ago and had not even improved to the point of even slightly rivalling him.

"Even both of you cannot stop me," said Adren, tendering his broken left hand. He swept his whip-chain in a quick arc as Jake loosed a fireball after him, the spelled chains deflected the projectile.

Jake rushed forward again, this time aiming for the Hunter's neck. Adren pulled away, but wasn't fast enough, his eyes stung as he felt the dragon's claws connect with the flesh below his ear and dragging straight across to the tip of his chin.

The Dark Hunter swore and pulled back, allowing his pain to spur him to move quicker. Jake didn't relent as he practically swirled with powerful magic that seemed familiar to the young man.

"Pandarus," muttered Adren, recognizing the magical energies that surrounded him, he touched his newly inflicted wounds, the blood oozed from them, "that pathetic fool of a wizard,"

Jake rushed in again, sweeping his claws in again for the kill.

Adren was ready this time, and brought his wrist shield to guard, blocking the attack. He smiled back at the dragon, a wicked and twisted smile, while hitting him a smooth swing kick across the chest. He moved out of the way at the correct moment, avoiding Rose's attack with ease and using a sharp blow to her abdomen to keep her down.

The blonde-haired beauty fell from the sky, and Jake fell after her and scooped her in his arms, "Jake," she managed weakly.

"I have you sweetheart," he landed softly and placed her gently on the ground.

Sabrina landed next to him softly, "Do you want me to run support?"

"Yes," said Jake, not taking his eyes of her Rose, "and protect her,"

Sabrina nodded, "Yes sir,"

Jake took to the sky as tears began to fill his eyes. Before, in the Week Long War, when the fight between him and the Dark Dragon had become so dangerous and deadly that only the two survived the final assault on each other and only Jake survived their final battle, he had been fighting for something; his father.

Now however, he was fighting for someone else, fighting for something else. This time he was fighting for Rose, and not matter what happened, he would protect her and never let anything happen to her.

"I swear it," said Jake fiercely as he looked into the cold eyes of the Dark Hunter.

Adren Karr tilted his head slightly, "You swear what; that you'll kill me?"

"No," replied Jake, "that I'll protect her,"

The Dark Hunter frowned, for only an instant. The frown was quickly replaced by a sneer, "Come now dragon, time for you to die,"

Adren rushed in, whipping both of his whip-chains simultaneously he caught the American Dragon with both of them, binding his wings. He grinned as he produced his Huntstaff once more, "Time for you to stop protecting people and worry about yourself dragon," he made a lunge for his heart-

A single arrow knocked the staff a foot off target, burying itself in Jake's wing instead of his chest. Two more arrows followed suit, destroying the Dark Hunter's chain-whips and piercing him through the left arm.

Sabrina smiled, she had hit her marks.

Jake broke free and grabbed the hunter by the left arm, crushing the elbow, he roared ferociously into his face and the wizard's magic that flowed through his veins trembled to rip his enemy apart.

The Hunter swore as he wrestled himself out quickly, using magic to propel him away from the dragon.

"So you know my secret," said Adren, tending to his broken arm, he spat blood from his mouth that had come forth.

"I know that you're really a wizard," said Jake evenly.

The Dark Hunter laughed a short laugh as if something the young dragon had said was funny.

"What's so funny?" said Jake, his eyes blazing with anger.

"All this time," started Adren as he landed softly on the ground, "I've been fighting on par with you, even though you are in dragon form and physically beyond my strength and power,"

"You're a wizard," said Jake, "your magic compensates,"

Lao-Shi stirred in his position, steeling himself for the inevitability of the revelation that was about to occur.

Adren smiled, "Yes it compensates," snapped his wrist, healing his wrist in a minor way but not totally, "but not always against a dragon's power, sometimes not at all. Sometimes, whenever we are faced with opposition that is overwhelming it is best to stay the truest form of the truth,"

"What are you saying Hunter?" said Jake annoyed.

"I'm saying," said Adren as he stretched his tattered body, "that you aren't the only one with such power,"

Jake's eyes narrowed, "What do you-,"

Adren's eyes danced with magic, magic that Jake was all too familiar with. He smiled, his voice was soft and slow but strong. Magic began to swirl around him like fire.

"Dragon up."

Adren's eyes were ablaze; The truest form of the truth.


	24. The Grey Dragon

**Chapter 23: The Grey Dragon**

**Chapter XXIV**

Adren's eyes were ablaze; the truest form of the truth.

The Dark Hunter's body swirled with magic as the transformation came to the fore. The dragon that stood before Jake had dark scales, almost black. His eyes were deceiving him however, they were actually grey. From his head to his tail, the dragon was a dark almost metallic grey.

Adren roared ferociously, "Come now brother, let us do battle once more!"

The expression on Jake's face was still of shock as the grey dragon rushed forward, the tips of his wings were as sharp as his chain-whip's blades, an almost unnatural feature.

The America Dragon let out a cry of pain as he felt his enemy's bladed wings pierce the ligaments of his own wings, they pinned his together as he fought to break free.

"You are no match for me, American Dragon, because I am more powerful than you in every regard," said the Dark Hunter.

Jake swore, "How do you posses the powers of a dragon?" he managed through the pain.

Adren Karr withdrew and flew upward, much higher above than the red dragon, "You shall never have my secrets dragon, all you shall have, is your death!"

XX

Fred Nerk and Sabrina Khan were shocked, "Adren's a dragon?"

Fred turned to Lao Shi, who stood with a sober human form, "Did you know of this?"

Ishan managed to pull himself up slightly, "Yes, we knew of this," he glanced at Lao Shi for approval, then continued, "only the dragon council, Lao Shi, Gerard and I knew of this,"

"But why weren't we told!" shouted Fred, angered at the deception.

Luong Lao Shi turned to regard the younger dragon, "Do not raise your voice at us young one, we are not far from you,"

The younger dragon's face fell, "You deceived us,"

Lao Shi shook his head, "Morgan Mandon married the daughter of the first Dark Dragon, Morfid. It is through that unnatural bloodline, where dragon and wizard's blood were mixed, that every member of the Mandon family was born with both dragon and wizard's blood,"

"Then every single Mandon has had power beyond compare?" whispered Sabrina.

"No," replied Ishan as he tried to stand, Fred draped one of his arms over his shoulder, the elder dragon nodded in appreciation, "Even though every member of the Mandon family had both the blood of dragons and wizards, none of them were able to manifest their dragon form because of the pact that was made between both Morgan and Morfid, a curse as it were that would affect them for near a millennia,"

"What was the curse?" said Fred.

Lao Shi closed his eyes and sighed, "I don't know. None of us do, all we do know, however, is that none of the descendants of Morgan have been able to yield a dragon's form except Adren, and even without the dragon's form, no single wizard or dragon has enough power to match against him," his eyes opened and locked with Fred, giving them an ominous and almost manic look, "None,"

"Then perhaps only Jake can," said Fu Dog as he entered the stadium panting, "his pact with Pandarus will give him enough power to rival Adren's,"

Lao Shi turned his attention back to the fight which was beyond savage, "We can only hope he will even survive,"

* * *

** The Last Hunter is slowly coming to a close, but not to worry, my sequel to this story will be uploaded 24 hours (approximately) after the Epilogue is posted. The sequel shall be even more climactic, dramatic and emotionally stirring than this one. Please stay tuned and keep reviewing! Im looking forward to your continued support in my following projects, and thanking you for your patience with me to finish this one. Viva la Jake Long! And even though the series has come to an end, the pen is mightier than the Disney Channel! Live on Jake Long!**

**Thanking you once again for your faithful reading and reviewing, especially to my regulars! **

**Dragon Wang, Luiz4200, Rae-Prite, gleekyconverses215, onej6, ada69 and all the anonymous reviewers!**

**YES I did just scroll through my blackberry inbox to get everyone's names correctly spelt, YES we have blackberrys in Trinidad, NO I am not making conversation by joking about my country (OR AM I? Wink Wink). lol**

**JakeRoss2**

**Thanks AGAIN!**


	25. Checkmate, Again?

**Chapter 25: Checkmate, Again?**

**Chapter XXV**

"Power," spat Adren, he breathed fire at his opponent, making the red dragon retreat a few feet, "you have no idea at how much power I posses!"

Jake dodged another blast of fire and whipped his tail around in an attempt to hit his opponent; the grey dragon managed an almost sadistic laugh as he batted the offensive aside and rushed in with his claws.

The fight was becoming vicious and bloody, a violent and almost primal fight where in their dragon instincts completely and utterly took the fore. Jake roared in pain as he felt Adren's teeth sink into his tail, he swept his claws through, slashing at the Dark Hunter's neck, the blow connected, drawing blood and scales.

The Dark Hunter muttered a curse as he attempted to grab the American Dragon by the neck, the red dragon was much more nimble than the grey and easily dodged his attack. Letting out a cry of frustration he rushed forward in an attempt to stab the American Dragon with his wings once more.

This time, however, Jake was ready. The American Dragon spun in the air, avoiding the attack while using his own tail to constrict around the Dark Hunter's neck; he could feel his opponent's pulse through his tail as it tightened, "Checkmate,"

Adren laughed as he reverted to human form, "Not even close," he slipped through Jake's grip, his neck being much thinner than before, "_Realistic_ _blast, push this dragon fast_," the spell propelled the red dragon away so quickly that he didn't even have time to retighten his grip on his enemy.

"So now you freely use your magic," said Jake with a grunt, "lowlife,"

"Whatever wins dragons," retorted Adren as he reverted to his dragon form, rushing in once again, "but as it stands, I shall be the victor once again,"

Jake grunted and cringed on the inside, he was actually afraid, this wasn't natural, and the power that the young Dark Hunter possessed rivalled that of Trigon, the Dark Dragon. Adren was too quick; Jake mistimed and was rewarded with a blow to the face that sent him reeling. He was wrong, Adren's powers didn't rival that of the Dark Dragon, it surpassed it.

"I can sense the fear in you American Dragon," sneered the Dark Hunter as he stretched his wings, both opponents were a few feet away from each other, a brief respite from the fight, "you cower within your body like that trembling Shar Pei,"

"Hey!" muttered an itchy Fu Dog who was a simple spectator, perturbed at the insult, "I resent that, I have fleas,"

"I will still defeat you Adren," said Jake, with fire in his eyes.

Adren shook his head, "You cannot even hope to scratch my face,"

"Remember those words," said Jake, his eyes were slits.

Adren grinned a wicked grin, "No, American Dragon, remember these," he reverted to human form, "_Before we read the bill, make this dragon still_,"

Jake attempted to leap out of the way, but the spell was too quick, the blast of grey energy from the Dark Hunter's hand caught him in mid-air, sticking him to place.

"Now you can no longer move Dragon," said Adren as he slowly made his way closer, "I'm going to simply hack away at you until there is no more American Dragon," his eyes filled with insanity.

Jake swore to himself, he couldn't move, the spell was of immobilization, something that couldn't be broken unless it was countered. He roared fiercely, hoping that his dragon's strength could overcome the spell as his enemy drew in for the kill. It was no use; nothing his dragon form could do was helping.

A flash of insight hit him, as he remembered something that had given him strength, he reverted to human form, still contained by the spell.

"What are you going to do now dragon?" said Adren, stopping two feet away from him.

"Break your spell," said Jake, he let himself go to the magic that was now his, and smiled as the spell shattered around him.

Adren's eyes widened as he leapt back a few feet, "How did-," realization dawned on him, "Ah, that was how you recovered," he managed a crooked smile, "Eli made a blood pact with you," he smirked, "The incantation for that was lost a millennia ago, such a waste,"

Jake Long reverted to dragon form, and rushed in again without a word, he was done talking.

Adren smiled, he too reverting to his grey dragon form, "Let's try to end this, shall we,"

* * *

**Just thought I would give you a tiny bit of insight into what's going to be happening soon, This story is going to be wrapped up in about two more chapters, as well as an epilogue (making it 2 more chapters...[frowns, counts in head]), AHEM, three more chapters...technically...whatever. lol**

**Basically, this story is coming to a close and I'm actually feeling sad about it, it's been in progress for around 5 years... **

**I want feedback from you though, the readers, what do you think of this entire story, what do you like and what do you not like.**

**Thanking you in advance.**

**STAY TUNED FOR: THE THOUSAND YEAR CURSE...The First story in a two part storyline, a sequel to The LAST HUNTER...**

**JakeRoss2**

**P.S-Viva la Jake Long!**


	26. Loving Loser, Loveless Victor

**Chapter 26: Loving Loser, Loveless Victor**

**Chapter XXVI**

Fred Nerk glanced at Lao Shi, and nodded. Both dragons had come to an agreement.

"Cover us Sabrina," said Fred, as he took to dragon form.

"What are you doing?" muttered the Scarlet Knight as she knotted two arrows on her bow, she sighed, "you dragons,"

XX

Jake rushed in, with a slash he attempted to strike at the Dark Hunter's face. The grey dragon was prepared, and brought his wings together in a defensive position, the bladed ends slashed at the American Dragon's arms, drawing blood.

The ferocity of the fight was not lost on him; he knew that they were simply fighting with their base instincts, on what was in their hearts. He refused to open his mouth to engage him in dialogue; the time for talk had passed. Now it was time for action, time for death and mayhem.

"You may think that you are evenly matched with me," said Adren, with a peculiar scowl, "but you are nothing compared to my raw power,"

Jake said nothing as he continued his rampage on his enemy, no matter what, he was determined to win. He glanced down at his girlfriend who lay in pain on the soft grass of the stadium, then back to the face of his enemy. He had to win.

"Not to worry Jake!" said Fred Nerk as he appeared from nowhere and blasted a breath of fire at the Dark Hunter, "your backup is finally here...to back you up,"

Jake pounced, but was batted aside with a quick blow from the grey dragon's left arm.

Fred blasted a steady breath of fire at his opponent, locking him in place. He stopped with a grin, "that ought to keep you occupied,"

Lao Shi attempted to attack the Dark Hunter from behind, but was caught off-guard and sent crashing into the green grass below. The elder dragon managed a moan of pain before passing out.

"Wow," muttered Fred, "what are we? Ducks?"

"Nerk pay attention!" shouted Jake.

"More like a sitting duck if you ask me," said the Dark Hunter, instantly in front of him.

"How did-," managed Fred, in an attempt to avoid his enemy's attack.

Adren Karr roared a tremendous ball of fire that blasted the foreign dragon out of the sky, incapacitating him almost instantly. The grey dragon grunted in annoyance as three arrows came towards him almost simultaneously, but with a strong flap of his left wing he dispelled their speed and deflected them.

The Dark Hunter roared in laughter as Sabrina's face filled with confusion, "None of you can even touch me,"

"But I can," said Jake, now above him, with a well aimed slash he felt his claws once again sink into the Hunter's flesh, the slash on his face would remain as a scar. The Dark Hunter cried out in pain as the red dragon retreated a few paces.

Grinning to himself, Jake breathed a fire-ball into his hand, "What did you say about scratching your face?"

The shock on the Dark Hunter's face was replaced by pure fiery rage that paralyzed the American Dragon.

"I swear to you, American Dragon," said Adren, his face dripping with blood once more, "that I will kill you!"

He roared such a powerful roar that Jake felt his head almost splitting apart, the sound wave gave his body such a shock that it felt as if his skin was peeling off of his body. Then it dawned on him, Adren was using both his dragon's magic and his wizard's magic in conjunction. The only thought on his mind however, as he drifted into darkness, was that of Rose.

"I love you...Rose,"

XX

The Dark Hunter reverted to human form with a sigh as he watched his opponents all fallen heroes, lying in almost a wasted position, "Pitiful,"

He glanced at the only standing member of the fighting team, the Scarlet Knight, "I have no quarrell with you Scarlet Knight, I'll be on my way," he glanced back at Rose, and felt the feeling that kept creeping into his heart, the longing to be next to her, the desire to simply kiss her.

He realised in his fight with the American Dragon, that he wasn't angry or upset because she was in love with the dragon, he was angry and upset that she WASN'T in love with him. But he accepted this, in the end, even if they were on other teams, enemy sides, he still wanted her to be happy. Adren guessed that that was the problem, with being in love. He closed his eyes, and said a soft prayer of apology, "I'm sorry Rose,"

Adren Karr, Dark Hunter and Huntsmaster, walked out of the stadium, beyond exhausted, but happy.

* * *

**I'm sorry that my chapters seem to be so short, I'm slowly wrapping this up. The next chapter will be a bit longer, and my epilogue will be short(ish). lol**

**Second to Last Chapter, will be up soon. Sorry for the Anti-Climactic finish. lol.**

**JakeRoss2**


	27. Reunion

**Chapter 27: Reunion**

**Chapter XXVII**

"I love you too Jake," said a soft voice.

Jake Long, the American Dragon, opened his eyes to look up into the beautiful eyes of Rose.

"Sweetheart," he managed, she swept in for a kiss, taking his breath away almost instantly. The pain he felt was numb against they love that poured forth from her lips, from her eyes, from her breath.

Fighting back tears he pulled her closer, onto the grass in which he lay wounded. It had only been a few minutes and the Dark Hunter had managed to escape in that time. Sabrina knew she was no match for him on her own, so she opted out of one on one combat.

Sabrina stood a few feet away, helping Fred Nerk to his feet. She glanced across at the reunited couple and turned away, she didn't need to be around for their reunion. Fred followed her.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," said Jake, pulling her down on top of him.

She giggled with joy, elated at his longing and desire for her, "I love you too, I love you too, I love you too,"

"And I'm never going to let anything happen to you ever again Rose," said Jake, with a hand resting gently on her cheek, he kissed her, again and again and again; unrelenting, refusing to permit her to breathe.

"Heya Kid, you mightn't want to suffocate the poor hostage," muttered Fu, "get a room, agoo goo,"

Jake's face fell, "I want you to always be safe Rose,"

Rose smiled back at him, sweetly, "Hey, with this Dark Hunter loose, you know things are going to be really hard,"

"I know," managed Jake, propping himself up with one arm, "but once I have you, I know I can face anything my love,"

Rose grinned, "I've missed you,"

Jake kissed her softly, "I've missed you too," he lay back down and drew her close, he was in pain, but he refused to show it. Why should he care, he had all that he wanted, and all that he needed. Regardless of what the future held, he had all that he needed in his life. Things were going to get harder, they seldom seldom get easier. The simpler things always came at a great cost. The uncertainty of the future was sealed with one simply fact, and one simply thought.

Jake smiled, "I love you,"

XX

Luong Lao Shi stood with his back to his rejoicing grandson, a solemn expression etched on his face. He knew what the outcome of this incident would mean, and he felt pain within his heart, within his very soul. His Dragon Chi actually cried out against him.

Ishan limped over to him, propping himself up on a broken huntstaff, "You do know that his actions will have to be judged, you know that the consequences will be dire,"

Lao Shi nodded and sighed, "Jake doesn't realise the full impact of his decisions,"

The Indian Dragon shook his head, "His actions will have repercussions that will probably shatter whatever peace we have with the Wizard Coven,"

Lao Shi sighed once again, "My grandson's defiance and decisions will not go unpunished,"

Ishan glanced at the young dragon, who was happily reunited with his lover, "I pity him,"

The former Chinese Dragon nodded, "As do I Ishan, as do I,"

Ishan Khan sighed, "I hope for the sake of the world, that the World Dragon Council is merciful, but for Jake, I fear the worst. These are dire times, and the real enemy has yet to show himself,"

Lao Shi fought back the emotions he felt, and kept them at bay, "Be that as it may, terrible things must be done,"

Ishan turned his face away, "I know,"

* * *

**The Last Hunter has come to a finish, the Epilogue, a short chapter, will be posted within 24 hours.**

**I hope you all enjoyed my fanfic, which started 4 years ago, but was finally finished today. Not to worry though, the continuation of this story:**

**THE THOUSAND YEAR CURSE**

**Will be posted on Friday 7th of May 2010.**

**Please read and review, and I am looking forward to your continued support in my next installment.**

**Thanking you in advance for sticking with me throughout the years, and although I am saddened that my original reviewers are no longer around, I am glad that my new reviewers still take the time to put their pennies an thoughts in. lol**

**Thanking you once again,**

**Your Fellow AMDrag Fan,**

**JakeRoss2**


	28. EPILOGUE

**Epilogue**

**The Huntsclan Academy's halls were quiet as Adren Karr, landed softly at the entrance. He was exhausted beyond compared, his body was torn on the inside out, his entire being was broken.**

**Reverting to human form, he almost collapse as he propped himself up against the wall, being greeted by the cross-armed Huntsman, Huntsboy and thirty or more Huntsclan members. Adren was annoyed, he couldn't deal with these ones, he was too tired.**

"**I don't have the time or the patience to deal with your incompetence Huntsman," said Adren, waving his hand dismissively.**

"**You'd better have respect for the **_**Huntsmaster**_**," said the Huntsboy with a sneer.**

**Adren managed a small laugh, then his eyes filled with rage, "I will not be taken for granted," he released his dragon form, and allowed his bladed tail to run forth.**

"**Are you sure you want to test me?" breathed the Dark Hunter.**

"**Of course," said the Huntsman, "I have no fear of-,"**

**Adren was tired of keeping his gift a secret, his bladed tail flashed in an instant, piercing through the Huntsman's neck with a sickening gargle. Blood spew forth, bathing the Huntsboy.**

"**I'm tired of being your bevevolent leader, submit to me, or ****I'm going to slaughter you all," muttered Adren, as he roared.**

**He was tired of the facade, tired of the hunt, tired of the games. It was time that he took up the place that was his, took up the mantle that he was born to wear. He touched his face, still feeling the scar that the American Dragon had left behind.**

**"I'll rule this pitiful world," declared Adren, as the Huntsclan members all dropped before him in pledged loyalty, "or destroy it in the process,"**

**THE END**

**CONTINUED:**

**...THE THOUSAND YEAR CURSE...**

**"Some wounds are skin deep, while others never fade..." **

**JakeRoss2**


End file.
